Foxkit
by PrincessPuffin
Summary: All is well in Winclan, until, a fox breaks in, stealing four kits from their mother. When they find them, they look normal, but, one, is not like the others..
1. The Kits

Meows broke the silence of the night, its source was hidden deep in a hole, a strong odor emitting from within.

Four starving kits, only a week and a half old, hidden in the shadows of the den, meowing as loud as they possibly could, starving for their mother's milk. The poor kittens were stolen from a large clearing in the vast moors of Scotland, housing a large group of cats, who had hidden themselves from humans and other animals.

At least, that was what they wanted, for a fox had gone tearing through the clowder, leaving many injures in it's wake, the cats were helpless as it stole their kits, few chasing after it, in sheer desperation.

A overwhelming scent of blood flooded the mewling kit's nostrils, sending them into another screaming fit. Their voices were hoarse from their screams, hoping someone would feed them. It had been several hours since they had been taken, and would starve if not found soon.

"Did you hear that Hallowswoop?" A soft voice spoke above the kits, muffled by the several layers of dirt and rock hovering above their heads, silencing them momentarily.

"No, it may have been a chipmun-" A second voice cut off abruptly. "There it is! Quick!" The kits heard a scuffling above them, and a sound coming to their right.

They started to quiet, from fear and weakness. A heavy breathing came from beside them, and one kit cried out in alarm, sending the others into a fit once more.

"I've found them! Keep the fox out!" Bellowed a large shadow from beside the kits, taking the faint outline of a large cat . A muffled cry came from above them, and a quiet crunch came from farther in the den, but the kits calmed quickly when a familiar smell filled their noses, and a warmth circled them.

The kits started to crawl closer to the warmth, but quickly found there was no milk, and began to cry out again. A loud crash came from above, with the sound of loud thumps fading quickly away.

Another scent filled the den, and the voice from earlier cried out. "Oh the poor things, we need to get them to Heatherbloom fast, are the pups taken care of?" A faint rustle, and one kit cried out abruptly, startled by his scruff being yanked upwards by sharp teeth. "In the corner there, I'll take the smaller ones, they need some food fast." The original voice mewed, giving the young cats some consolation.

The other kits quickly cried out as well, the same treatment given to them. A cool breeze kissed their faces, a brief comfort from the stifling heat of the den.

Their bellies brushed against the ground, sweeping up stray pieces of dirt and debris. The kittens said nothing as twigs snagged at their pelts, pulling soft tufts from their skin. They were too exhausted and weak to move.

Drifting in and out of consciousness, one kit barely realized it was being taken through a forest, that seemed to go on forever.

Then a vast field, filled with wilting wildflowers, and dry grass.

Then a warmth swept up from somewhere beneath it, enveloping it with a tangy scent, a faint bitterness tainted the air, making the kit crinkle it's nose feebly.

But now it was in a den, a den that had a familiar scent to it, making the kits' stomach's rumble.

Milk.

A warm nose glossed over the kit,, sniffling all over it's body before being wrapped in a soft feeling, as if it was bound by something.

The kit let out a low meow of happiness, before falling asleep.

* * *

 **617 words baby! Second edit I've done on this, because I wasn't happy with the one before. My laptop is broken, so I'm using my mom's computer. SO my half written chapter is stuck on their, so I'm going to edit up to that point, and see how we'll do!**

 **Thanks for reading the re-edited version!**

 **Bye!**

 **o/ *Waves***


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to I-really-hope-not!**

* * *

'Rowankit! Open your eyes, please.'  
The voice belonged to Fallowwing, the mother of the kits that had been stolen a few days before. 'You should take him to Heatherbloom, ay?' Harefoot mewed from beside her. 'What's wrong mommy?' a small voice from behind them mewed.

Fallowwing jumped, she hadn't heard Lightkit come up behind her. 'It's fine Lightkit, its just Rowankit still hasn't opened his eyes yet. We're taking him to Heatherbloom.'  
'Row-wankit? Can yo-ou open your eyes for mommy?' Lightkit squeaked, squeezing infront of Fallowwing and Harefoot, looking down at her brother.

Harefoot chuckled, shuffling backwards to give her more room.  
Lightkit licked Fallowwing's flank and left to the nest behind them, snuggling up to her other siblings.  
Fallowwing picked up Rowankit gently by the scruff and left out to the cold, heading for the medicine cat den.

'Heatherbloom? Can you look Rowankit over? I understand you're busy, but I'm worried that something is wrong.' Fallowwing mummered as she set Rowankit down in a nest.  
Heatherbloom stepped out from behind a rock wall, smelling herbs.  
'Its fine Fallowwing! Its normal to be worried about your kits...' Heatherbloom trailed off, seeing the tiny kitten in the nest. 'Why is Rowankit so tiny?' Heatherbloom rushed over to the nest, nuzzling the small kit, who looked like he was only a few days old.  
'Pebblesong looked him over a few sunrises ago, I thought he told you?' Fallowwing mewed, question in her mew. 'He did, but I thought he meant that Rowankit was just a small kit! But he never said that he looked like he was just born!'  
Heatherbloom nudged Falowwing out of the way and started sniffing all over Rowankit.

'Okay, bring him back to the nursery, and bring me Larkstar.' Heatherbloom mewed, sitting back. 'Wait, what's wrong?' Fallowwing stood up, glancing at Rowankit worridly.  
'Just... Go get him Fallowwing.' Heatherbloom repeated. heading back to the herb cave.

Fallowwing darted across the rock covered clearing, bounding from boulder to boulder.  
Untill she reached a hole in the ground, more like a cave actually.  
'Larkstar! Heatherbloom needs you! Quick!'  
Fallowwing yowled as she burst into the den.  
Except it was empty. 'Fallowwing? What's wrong?' Fallowwing whirled around. Larkstar was standing at the entrance, concern in his eyes.  
'Just go to Heatherbloom, she needs you.' Fallowwing panted, pushing past Larkstar to go retrieve her kit.  
Only She was sent off without him.

* * *

 **This was a short chapter I know, but I'll try to upload every Monday.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

'What is it Heatherbloom? Is everything alright?' Larkstar mewed as he walked into the medicine cat den. 'No, everything is _not_ alright. It is the very _opposite_ of alright, its- its terribl-' Heatherbloom was cut off by Larkstar's mew. 'What is it Heatherbloom!? Why am I here?' Heatherbloom sat, startled by Larkstar's outburst.

Heatherbloom turned, stalking off deep in the den, flicking her tail for him to follow.

'Rowankit is a fox cub.' she mewed bluntly.  
Larkstar blinked.  
'Is this a joke, Heatherbloom?' he mewed angerly.  
'What? No! Why would I waste your time like that?!' Heatherbloom exclaimed, shocked.  
'Rowankit is _not a fox cub!_ ' Larkstar bellowed.

'I'll show you! Come with me.' Heatherbloom huffed, strutting out of the den.

Larkstar didn't follow, not beliving the cat.  
He stood, and walked out to assign patrols.  
'Larkstar!' a muffled voice reached his ears.  
He turned, only to find Heatherbloom again, a tiny kit in her mouth.  
'What are you _doing_?' Larkstar hissed, glaring at her.  
She set the kit down. 'Smell him! He still smells like fox!' she whispered, glancing warily around at the cats dotting the clearing.

Larkstar turned away, but was stopped by a frantic paw. He wheeled, but then stopped.  
Smelling a faint smell of fox.  
Larkstar turned all the way and padded up to the "kit", sniffing deeply, he could definitly smell fox on the "kit".  
'That can't be..' Larkstar muttered, glancing up at Heatherbloom, who was staring at him with frenzied eyes.  
'Put him in the medicine cat den, and then go tell Fallowwing that Rowankit was lost, but don't tell her her supposed son is a fox.' Larkstar ordered, turning away.

'Is everything okay Larkstar? You seem a bit worried.' a voice form behind him mewed, he jumped.  
Larkstar glanced around quickly, realizng that he was in his den.  
'Its fine Ivyleaf, just a bit distracted thining about Shadowclan.'  
Larkstar replied, swiping his face with a brown paw.  
Ivyleaf was Larkstar's deputy, a brown she-cat with ivy green eyes, which had earned her her name.

'I've assigned the patrols, you're on one, but if you don't want to go-' Larkstar interupted her. 'Its okay, Ivyleaf. I can go on the patrols.'  
to prove his point, he hauled himself up and stretched.

 **Sorry I uploaded late! Spent the whole day cleaning.**

 **And this is in Windclan,**

 **but in Scotland. XD. Also I was lazy and didn't really edit this, so if there are any mistakes, tell me!  
**

 **Edit| Thank you LilacKitten for pointing out the parenthesis, my text document doesn't have _italics_. *Shrug* **


	4. Chapter 4

'Heatherbloom? What is it? Whats wrong with Rowankit?' Fallowwing mewed, hurrying over to Heatherbloom, who had just walked up, tail drooping.  
'Fallowwing, Rowankit had a fit.' The medicine cat mewed, not looking at the mother.  
'There was nothing I could do.'

'What?' was all Fallowwing could say.  
'He,' Heatherbloom gulped. 'He's gone.'  
A ear piercing wail broke the calmness around them.  
Fallowwing sunk down slowly, burrying her face in her paws.

Harefoot burst out of the den behind her.  
'What's wrong Fallowwing? Where's...'  
He trailed off, seeing Heatherbloom comferting Fallowwing, who was now sobbing.  
He padded oer, placing his tail over hers, twining them together.

'Can- can we see his body..?' Fallowwing whispered, looking up.  
'Im sorry, but you can'[t, we don't know why he died, it could be contagious.'  
Heatherbloom mewed nervously.  
Fallowwing buried her face in her paws again, small sobs escaping her.

'Harefoot what happened?' A voice beside him said, making him jump.  
It was Ivyleaf, the deputy. Harefoot stood, flicking his tail for her to follow.  
'Rowankit.. He had a fit. They couldn't save him.'  
He whispered, making sure Fallowwing couldn't hear.  
'I'm so sorry for your loss.' Ivyleaf comforted.  
'Thank you.' Harefoot mewed, walking back to Fallowwing.

'May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Lone Tree.'  
Larkstar yowled.  
'We have lost one of our own today. Rowankit passed away this morning.'  
Larkstar bowed his head.  
'We believe that there is a disease that took Rowankit, so you cannot go see him.'

Mummers broke out beneath Larkstar.  
'We will move the kits to the warriors den, the cause of the disease may have come from the nursery, we will inspect it before we move them back.'  
Larkstar mewed.  
He jumped down, dismissing the meeting.

 **Thanks for reading! Again, any mistakes tell me!**

 **Also I'm not uploading next Monday, things are happening. *Shrug***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'When is Ro-wankit coming ba-ack?'*  
Lightkit sobbed.  
Harefoot sighed, turning to Lightkit.  
'Rowankit.. isn't coming back.'  
Lightkit buried his head into Harefoot's belly fur, and was quickly joined by his siblings.  
'Shh, don't cry.' Harefoot soothed, licking their heads.  
'Bu-ut we want Ro-wankit back.'  
Deerkit mummered. 'I know sweetie, we want him back too.' He ran his tail over the kits.  
'Go to sleep kits, today has been very traumatic.'

Fallowwing padded into the nursery, slowing as she saw her mate and kits.  
She walked over to them, curling around them.

'My sweet children, go to bed.

My dear sweet children, be put to rest.

My beautiful children, may your dreams be sweet.

My sweet children,

go to bed.'

Fallowing sang, stroking them until their breathing evened out.

'Go do your rounds Harefoot, I can look after the kits.' Fallowwing whispered to her mate, flicking his nose with her tail.

Harefoot stood slowly, as to not wake the kits.  
'Goodnight my love.' Harefoot purred, licking his mate's head.

When he left, Fallowwing set her head down, finally letting the tears fall. Rowakit would never be able to hear that song, never grow into a strong warrior, never have a mate, never be a father.

Never grow up.  
Fallowwing stayed in that point of misery the whole night, everytime she dozed, she jerked awake, realizing over and over,  
Her kit is dead.

When dawn light finally came and the other three woke, Fallowwing pulled Harefoot aside.  
'We need to protect the kits at all costs.'  
She whispered to him.  
'What do ya mean? You're already staying in the warriors den, and Pebblesong has been punished for not caring properly.' Harefoot mewed. 'What more can we do?'

'You aren't getting it Harefoot.' said Fallowwing harshly. 'We need to inspect the fox burrow, see if there are any funguses that could have call for the sickness.'  
Fallowwing stared at Harefoot with pain in her eyes. 'We need to protect the other kits, The other mothers can't go through what I'm going through.' Fallowwing finished.

Harefoot stared for a moment, then buried his face in his mate's fur.  
'We can get through this okay?' He said, looking up to her face. "I need to go, but I'll talk to Larkstar.' Harefoot padded away, leaving his mate to think.

* * *

 **I am _SO_ sorry I haven't uploaded in so long! I've just been busy.**

 **Have some VC, (virtual cookies.)**

 **(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harefoot padded across the grass, stepping lightly as he crept behind a bush, watching a hare graze peacefully.

He looked across the clearing to Ivyleaf, -who was hiding in a heather bush,- ready to pounce. Harefoot flicked his tail, the signal to leap at the hare, hopefully startiling it toward Harefoot. You could never know with this type of prey.

Ivyleaf pounced, startling the hare, it ran towards the border, but Harefoot intercepted it, and the hare slipped, sprawling into Harefoot, kicking him in the stomach as it sprang away.

Harefoot gasped in air, stumbling into a standing position. Ivyleaf was chasing it back towards him, trying and failing to makke it turn. Harefoot leapt infront of the hare, and it made a sharp right, heading into the slight wooded area that Windclan owned.  
He flew after it, dodging trees and bushes.

 _Run faster._

 _Do better._

 _Help your clan._

Harefoot put on a burst of speed, closing in on the hare, but tripped over a root, sending him sprawling. He glimpsed Ivyleaf sprinting past him, but he hit a tree before he could regain his footing.

* * *

 _'Rowanpaw! Lightpaw! Deerpaw! Honeypaw!'_  
 _Cats chanted, praising the new apprentices. 'Whats happening?' Harefoot said, glancing around. When did he get back to camp? How was Rowankit, or, he guessed now, Rowanpaw. 'Your kits are apprentices Harefoot, congrats!' Ivyleaf purred beside him. 'Apprentices..' Harefoot whispered._

 _Rowanpaw was alive! Was it a dream he died?_  
 _'Rowanpaw come here please.' Harefoot called over the cats to Rowanpaw._  
 _He padded over to Harefoot,his eyes were bright, and already changing colour._

 _'Yes dad?' Rowanpaw mewed, his voice was high and light, like a spiderweb blowing in the breeze._  
 _Gentle but with power, a ferocity layered underneath. Harefoot pulled Rowanpaw against his chest, resting his head on Rowanpaw's._  
 _'I love you so much.'_

* * *

 _'Rowanclaw! Rowanclaw!' Cats yowled at the new warrior. 'Rowanclaw?' Harefoot blinked in confusion. What happened? How is he a warrior already?_  
 _A cat Harefoot didn't recogonize padded up to Rowanclaw, looking up at him shyly._  
 _He saw the affection towards the cat in his son's eyes. When did he get a crush?_

 _The cat left, and Harefoot padded toward Rowanclaw._  
 _He glanced up, a smile in his eyes. But also sorrow under that. 'Hi dad.' His voice `had gotten a little deeper, but still held power in it._

 _Harefoot licked Rowankit's head and whispered;_  
 _'I love you so much.'_

* * *

 _'I'm pregnant.' A strange cat purred from across from Harefoot. 'What.' was all he could say. Rowanclaw laughed. He was sitting beside the strange cat._  
 _'I told you he would say that.' He purred._  
 _Now Harefoot recognized the cat, it was the cat that went over to Rowanclaw when he became a warrior. 'I'm so happy you two!' Fallowwing said from beside Harefoot. He hadn't even seen she was beside him._

 _'Thanks mom.' Rowanclaw purred, he looked over at Harefoot, happiness in his gaze. Harefoot stood and licked his son's head._

 _'Me and Grassfur are so happy.' Rowanclaw said. Grassfur, that's her name._

 _'I love you so much, both of you.' Harefoot said, looking at both of them._

* * *

 _'Skykit, leave Grandpa alone.' Harefoot opened his eyes, -when had he closed them?-_  
 _And pushed himself up. A small white kit was attacking his tail. Harefoot purred, this was his grandchild. 'It's fine, I was waking up anyway.' he said, flicking his tail for Skykit to chase. The kit squealed as it's prey escaped._

 _'Are you sure? She made me bleed the other day.' Grassfur said showing Harefoot her paw, which had a small scab on the pad. 'Oh I've had worse.' Harefoot said, flicking his tail again, making Skykit squeal again._  
 _'If you say so, I need some beauty sleep.' Grassfur said as she lay down on the grass._

 _'Say Skykit, where is your dad?' Harefoot asked the kit who was now climbing onto his back. 'Nope!' The kit mewled. She sounded a lot like her dad, a light voice with power underneath._

 _'Tell me a story Grandpa!' Skykit mewled as she tumbled over Harefoot's head, landing on his feet. 'Please.' Grassfur said without opening her eyes. 'Please tell me a story Grandpa?' Skykit said, squirming on his paws._

 _'Well, I don't know if your mom told you this, but when your mom was pregnent, your dad had a bet with her on what I said.' Harefoot said, looking down on Skykit. 'What did you say?' She squeaked. 'Well you dad won because he thought I would say "What.", and I did, cause it felt like I blinked, and boom, your mom is telling me you're in her tummy.'_  
 _Harefoot chuckled._  
 _'That's funny Grandpa.' Skykit said, yawning, and resting her head down on Harefoot's paw._

 _Harefoot licked her head and whispered; 'I love you so much.'_

* * *

 _'Dad, are you okay?' Rowanclaw said, panic in his mew. What happened? Harefoot ached all over. He could feel his son's paw on his own. 'What happened?' Harefoot rasped. 'You fell off a rock, a stick went really close to your heart Dad.' Rowanclaw mewed._

 _'Let me tell you something Rowanclaw.' Harefoot coughed, opening his eyes._  
 _He was in the medicine den, Fallowwing was by his head, Rowanclaw beside him, Grassfur by his feet, Skykit by his back, and Lightkit, beside Rowanclaw, with Honeykit on his other side. Warriors now Harefoot guessed._  
 _And where was Deerkit?_

 _'I had a dream you were killed.' Harefoot rasped. 'And then suddenly you're an apprentice, then a warrior, then Grassfur is pregnant and then I'm playing with your daughter.' Harefoot stared into Rowanclaw's eyes. 'And then now. I don't remember in between.' 'Tell me happy stories.' Harefoot said, coughing again. 'One time, when I was training, you jumped out and scared me, I yowled so loud a few birds flew away.' Rowanclaw muttered, staring at his dad. 'It's my best memory.'_

 _Harefoot closed his eyes._

 _'I love you so much Dad.' Rowanclaw whispered._

* * *

Harefoot jerked awake. What happened? Where was his family? Where was Rowanclaw?

Harefoot glanced around, he had hit a tree when chasing a hare. Rowankit wasn't a warrior, he didn't have grandkits.  
(It was a dream.)

Harefoot glanced at the sky, it had barely moved since he hit the tree.

Harefoot hauled himself to his feet and set off to where he guessed camp was. He barely hunted in the woods, so he was unfamilar with the layout.

After a few minutes of walking, Harefoot smelled fox. He froze, but then realized it was stale. Probably the fox that was chased out.  
He followed the smell, he would know where in the woods he was if he found the den.

A few minutes later, he found the den. But smelled something sour from in it. He cautiously crept down, expecting a few pieces of meat the fox left.

But he found Rowankit instead.

* * *

 **Holy long chapter Batman! 1,148 words! I thought you guys deserve a long one from how many times I've failed! Thanks for being devoted! Did you like the 'I love you so much.'? I thought it was kinda clever. I wanted to end on a few of them, but then decided to go the full mile and go to the Rowankit discovery. Did you expect him to find him?**

 **Tell me what you think and if there are mistakes in reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'Honeykit, be gentle sweetheart.' Fallowwing called to the wrestling kits in front of the warriors den. 'I am being gentle thou- ow! Lightkit (you) need to be gentle!' Honeykit squealed and lunged herself at Lightkit again.  
Honeykit heard Fallowwing sigh at their antics. She glanced over at Deerkit, who was playing by herself a little away from Fallowwing. 'Wait, hold on Lightkit, I have an idea.' Honeykit said, sitting down and pulling Lightkit closer.

'What is it Honeykit? Are we going on an adventure? A quest? Is there a prophecy or sonething? I always knew you were going to be a medicine cat.' Lightkit rushed out.  
'No!' Honeykit mewed. 'None of those! Maybe the adventure one though.'

'Oh I do love adventures! Like when we came outside for the first time, or when we first wrestled, or.. there are other ones too, but I don't remember.' Lightkit burst out.  
'Lightkit! I'm talking, be quiet for just _one_ moment.' Honeykit mewed, after a pause, she continued. 'We should go into the medicine den and see Rowankit, we don't know what he looks like right? I don't at least.'

'But won't we get in trouble if we do, because we aren't allowed in there?' Lightkit said in a hushed tone. 'Only if we tell, oth-her than that we should be good.' Honeykit whispered.

Fallowwing looked to her right to see Honeykit and Lightkit whispering in a corner.  
She wondered what they were conspiring about. She looked to her left. 'What are you playing Deerkit?' She asked her kit.  
Deerkit looked up. 'I'm playing with this moss.' She paused. 'Do you want to play with me mommy?' Fallowwing shuffled closer, conscricting her view of the other kits.

'What'ya doing?' A voice from behind Honeykit said. The two kits jumped.  
'Nothing.' Honeykit said, turning around.  
'Are'ya sure? It looks like you're doing something.' The kit said. Honeykit studied the stranger. They were white with tan stripes and a black nose. 'We aren't doing anything.. who ever you are.' Lightkit mewed turning away fom the kit.

'Grasskit.'  
'What? Oh.' Honeykit said, turning back around.  
'What are you doing really?' Grasskit mewed, sitting down next to them. 'None of your buis-ness Grasskit.' Honeykit hissed.  
'No need to be mean.' Grasskit paused. 'What are your names anyway?'  
'I'm Lightkit and this is Honeykit.' Lightkit mewed before Honeykit could answer.  
'Okay, well bye!' Grasskit said abruptly. She dashed off. 'She was weird.' Lightkit mewed.

* * *

'So everything is planned?' Honeykit whispered to Lightkit. 'I think so.' Lightkit whispered back. 'Should we ask Deerkit if she wants to join?' 'No, she'll just tattle on us.' Honeykit replied.  
'Kits, no talking remember. Its bedtime.' Fallowwing mewed to her chatterboxes.

'Sorry, Mama.' Lightkit squeaked. Fallowwing settled into the nest, wrapping her tail around her kits.  
After a few minutes, the kits could hear the sound of her breathing evening out. After a few more minutes, Honeykit whispered; 'Okay, let's go.' She slowly pulled herself from the nest, careful to not nudge Deerkit or Fallowwing.

Once Lightkit was standing Honeykit crept towards the entrance of the warriors den. A cold wind swept through the den, sending a shiver down Honeykit's spine.  
She glanced at Lightkit, who was stretching. 'I'm going.' whispered Honeykit, voice carefully low as to not wake up the rest of the den.  
Lightkit nodded, and sat, waitting for her to leave.

Honeykit stepped outside, the ground was cold, leaf-bare was coming quickly. The moon ilumanated the camp, casting ominus shadows.  
She crept towards the Medicine den, trying to keep to the shadows. She glanced behind her and flicked her tail for Lightkit to come out, knowing he was watching.  
'Are we good?' Lightkit asked, fur glowing in the moonlight.  
'Yes, now we need to get in the Medi-icine den, I think both of them are in, so we need to find a way around them.' Honeykit replied, peering at the den, only darkness was visible.

'I'll go first, when I find Rowankit, I'll flick my tail and you come in. Okay?' Honeykit meowed, already padding towards the den, Lightkit following behind. 'Here I go, wish me-e luck.' Honeykit whispered. 'Luck.' replied Lightkit.

Honeykit stepped lightly into the den, pausing a moment for her eyes to adjust, while she waited, she sniffed, trying to disern where Heatherbloom and Pebblesong were in the den. The smell of herbs was overwhelming, flooding her nose and blocking all other smells.

She stepped in farther, eyes now adjusted. She imediately saw a large-ish alcove, where the herbs were stored no bet.  
Next to that, was a small pool of water. At the beck, were two nests, both empty at the moment. Honeykit padded farther into the cave, leering at the herbs around her.  
On the right side of the cave, were two smaller nooks. Honeykit glanced in the closest one, wondering what it's darkness held.

Honeykit pulled back swiftly, Pebblesong and Heatherbloom's nests were in there, both held each cat in turn, making the nook radiate with heat. 'Found them, now where's Rowankit?' Honeykit muttered to herself, sitting on her haunches. 'I need to look in he other one, maybe I'll dash by and duck in?'  
Honeykit pulled back slightly, readying to sprint across the opening.  
It was about one tail length across, Honeykit waggled her haunches, and sprinted across, pausing to listen for any noise coming from within. Nothing.  
Honeykit poked her head inside the alcove, it was half a tail long and five tail lengths deep, with a blob that looked like a nest, a small un moving figure lay in it.

 _Rowankit._

Honeykit turned and flicked her tail at the entrance, seeing the shadow of Lightkit. 'I found him!' Honeykit said in a excited whisper, flicking her tail franticly, barely able to keep from ducking in by herself. 'They're in there, be quiet.' She said, pointing at the other opening.

Lightkit crossed quickly, coming to a stop beside Honeykit. 'Can I go first? Since you came in first.' Lightkit whispered, glancing at Honeykit. She nodded, and Lightkit pushed into the depths.  
Honeykit followed quickly behind him, ready to see what her brother actually looked like.  
But Lightkit and her stopped dead, the bundle in the nest was moving.

And it smelled like fox.

* * *

 **Sorry for being late, I went for a hike.  
**

 **Review your thoughts! And any mistakes, like () because I write my chapters in a text document and it doesn't have italics. Lamesauce.  
**

 **o/ *Waves***


	8. Chapter 8

'I think someone knows about the fox, it smells like cat but I can't tell who because of the herbs, maybe we could move him? I know it would be difficult but-' Heatherbloom gushed, pacing the length of the medicine den, untill she was inturupted by Larkstar, who was sitting beside the herb rack. 'Calm _down_ Heatherbloom, untill we hear something, we won't do anything, okay?' Heatherbloom stared at Larkstar for a moment, thinking. 'Okay, yeah. That'll be good, um, you should go.' She paused. 'I have to sort herbs and its kinda boring and I don't want to keep you.' She hurried, already guiding Larkstar away.

He chuckled at her antics and left, flicking the tip of his tail at her. Larkstar sighed, watching his breath cloud in front of him. Leafbare was coming soon, which meant less prey, which meant a weaker clan. 'Ivyleaf, collect some Warriors to go hunting, oh, keep watch over camp, I'm going too.' Larkstar called, padding past her, to the camp entrance. He heard her sigh, but she padded off anyway.  
Larkstar knew he was pushing her, but in his mind he was simply testing her loyalty, after all she was recently given the title of deputy.

'Hey Hallowswoop and Violetpetal, we're going hunting, get your lazy butts outside.' Ivyleaf nudged the two cats roughly, jolting them awake. ''Oh come on, I was just on border patrol, make Harefoot go.' Violetpetal muttered, covering her face with a paw.

Ivyleaf glanced around the den, didn't see Harefoot's grey fur. 'Hey, Misteye, have you seen Harefoot? I've been out and I didn't see him come in.' she mewed to the white cat who was currently in a nest in the corner. 'I haven't seen him dearie, maybe ask Fallowwing, I think she's outside.' Misteye replied, raising her head to look at the deputy. 'Thanks, I'll go see.'

She padded outside, searching for Fallowwing or Harefoot. Hallowswoop was already by the camp entrance, talking animatedly to Larkstar, who was staring at him blankly. 'Hey Fallowwing, have you seen Harefoot? I want to bring him hunting.' Ivyleaf called to the fluffy brown cat, who was lounging in the sun, soaking in it's warmth to battle the frigid air. 'No, but I think he's on a patrol.' Fallowwing replied, rolling over to look at Ivyleaf. 'Honeykit, be gentle sweetheart.' she called to two of her kits.

Ivyleaf shrugged and padded up to a yellow she-cat who was currently cleaning out the nursery. 'Hey Pathfoot, come hunting, stretch your legs I know you want to.' she called into the den, startling the cat inside. 'Oh goodness ye scared the life outa me, but I guess I can come, I 'ave been working since this mornin' after all.' Pathfoot mewed as she stepped out into the sun. 'Yeah, yeah.' Ivyfoot said under her breath playfully, just loud enough for Pathfoot to hear.  
She nudged Ivyleaf, making her stumble slightly.

Larkstar flicked his tail, leading the four of them into the moor, eyes peeled for prey. Already the grass was browning, dead and useless. 'We should split up, teams of two, and ty to find prey.' Larkstar stared sternly at each cat in turn. 'Don't come back to camp without at least two pieces, each.' He growled, then pulled Pathfoot farther into the moor, leaving Ivyleaf and Hallowswoop to hunt it the forested area of the territory.

It actually was more woods than most cats would think, stretching up against ThunderClan, and pooling in the top right corner, giving the cats a fair amount to hunt. The other clans had quite a bit of land as well, meaning less battles and more prey, but when battles happen, the were fierce, with lives nearly being taken everytime.

'Man I hate hunting out here.' Hallowswoop muttered, dragging his feet slightly, disturbing the silence of the forest. Ivyleaf nudged him, a signal to be quiet, and crouched down, brushing her feet against a ground gently, only brushing a few leaves, making them crunch. Hallowswoop copied her and started heading around to behind where Ivyleaf was staring. A tactic they had learned early, when they were just apprenticed.

A small snout poked out of a hole in the ground, nose twitching violently, smelling for danger. A small head followed, pushing out of the hole, ears swiveling. Finally a small body emegered, a long naked tail following it. A shrew, small eyes darting around quickly, poised to retreat back in it's hole at any danger.

The cats didn't move, knowing better than to attack now. The shrew darted under a leaf quickly, hunting for food. Hallowswoop moved, sending a vibration through the ground, alerting the shrew of danger. It darted out from the leaf, making for the hole. But instead found itself in the jaws of Ivyleaf, who had moved over the hole, blocking it's escape.  
A small cry ended abruptly as Ivyleaf crunched down, killing the shrew.

She set the shrew down, and said; 'You can have this one, I know Larkstar loves shrews.' she had already dug a small pit beside a tree, dropping the shrew in and covering it again with dirt, leaving a scent mark, making it easier to find later. 'I guess, but you're taking the next one.' Hallowswoop replied, giving Ivyleaf a concerned glance.

'You go that way, and I'll go this way.' Hallowswoop meowed, pointing with his tail to the North, then to the South. He had already started padding to the latter, not letting Ivyleaf protest.  
'Southie boy!' She called after him, and he chuckled, disappearing behind a clump of trees.

Ivyleaf started walking, listening and watching intently for any sign of prey. She heard a rustle to her left, and she crouched behind a small shrub, peering through the leaves.  
But it wasn't prey, it was Harefoot. Who was emerging from a large hole in the ground. Ivyleaf cursed under her breath, so that was where he was, hiding in a hole.

She looked closer and saw a small bundle in his jaws. A leg there, a ear here. It was prey, but it didn't look fresh, like it was in that hole for weeks. Ivyleaf pulled in a deep breath, and smelled a faint fox smell. This was the fox den, the fox that stole the kits. Ivyleaf rustled a leaf, alerting Harefoot that she was there.

He whirled, almost dropping the crowfood, but saw Ivyleaf emerging and relaxed, but tensed again. He set the bundle down beside him, and subtly placed his tail in front of it. 'What are ya' doing here, Ivyleaf?' Harefoot asked, shuffling to move a little closer to the bundle.

'Hunting,' Ivyleaf meowed, narrowing her eyes at him. 'What about you? What are you doing here?' She stepped towards him, and he shuffled back, almost falling in the hole he had come from a moment before. 'Oh, I was on border patrol, and saw a rabbit go down there,' He twitched his ear to the hole. 'And I followed, we should get as much prey as we can right?'

'Okay, but I see that,' Ivyleaf nodded her head at the bundle beside him. 'Is not a rabbit, what is it?' She stepped closer to him again, but he stood his ground. 'None of your concern, deputy.' He meowed, pulling himself up to his full height. She eyed him, then she eyed the bundle.

'Come back to camp soon, and bring actual prey.' Ivyleaf spat, stalking off.

* * *

 **Sudden studying! Search for 'forest shrew'. You will thank me later I promise.**

 **What did you think of the story? Leave your thoughts and tell me if there are any mistakes, because my keyboard is acting up and idk how to fix it. Anywho, bye!**

 **o/ *Waves***


	9. Chapter 9

'Honeykit, c'mere, I have an idea.' Lightkit called to the kit, who was currently lounging in the sun. She startled and looked up, glaring at her brother. 'You scared me! You're so mean.' She mewed as she padded over.

'I am not.' Lightkit replied, making a face at her. 'But I have an idea that is (amazing).' He pulled Honeykit closer. 'We show Deerkit the fox, and have her help bring it ot of the den, we're going to release the fox! We're going to be heros!' Honeykit stared at him, judging for a moment. 'We should make a code name for it, so the older cats don't know what we're talking about, right?'

'Perfect! But what should we call it?' Lighkit asked, looking up in thought. Honeykit looked around, thinking aswell.  
As they were both thinking, Deerkit padded up, head turned to the side in confusion.

'What'ya doing guys?' She asked, startling her siblings. 'Deerkit! You scared us!' Honeykit meowed, jumping on Deerkit. 'Hey!' Deerkit squeaked, trying to push Honeykit off herself. 'Honeykit, knock it off, we need to tell her the plan.' Lightkit meowed, helping pull his sister off of Deerkit.

'Plan? What plan?' Deerkit meowed, turning her head to the side again. As they explained, Fallowwing padded over, talking to Misteye. 'I wonder what they're talking about?' Misteye looked behind her to Grasskit, who was pouncing on leaves and moss. 'Maybe they're making a secret plan to sneak out of camp.' She nudged Fallowwing. 'Grasskit seems to be lonely lately, maybe we should have her play with your kits. They should have something to take.. everything off their minds.'

Fallowwing nodded, then called to her kits; 'Hey sweeties, how about you play with Grasskit? You havn't played with her in a while.' The kits shot up, not noticing Fallowwing and Misteye were behind them. 'Okay, I guess.' Deerkit mewed, pulling her siblings along with her.

Misteye chuckled. 'Did you see how they shot up? They may as well be making a plan for leaving camp!'  
'Hi Grasskit, our mom said we had to play with you.' Deerkit meowed, padding up to Grasskit, startling her.

'Really? What do you wanna play? Moss ball? Tag? Clans?' Grasskit mewed excitedly, bounding around the three kits. 'Grasskit,' Lightkit inturupted. 'We're only over here because of our mom, we don't want to play, we want to plan.' Grasskit stopped and looked hurt for a moment, but then continued bounding around them again. 'I want to plan too! What are you planning?'

Lightkit pulled his siblings towards him. 'Should we tell Grasskit our plan?' He asked, glancing at her. 'If she doesn't tell her mom, then why not?' Deerkit said, glancing at Misteye. They turned back to Grasskit, who was anxiously waiting for them to speak. 'Well?' She asked. Lightkit looked at his sisters one more time and said; 'We need you to promise not to tell anyone, okay?' Grasskit nodded her head vigorously.

As they explained their plan to Grasskit, her eyes got bigger and bigger. When they finished, Grasskit could only bounce around in excitement. 'Grasskit! Calm down, we don't want cats to be suspicious.' Lightkit hissed in her ear, glancing at the adult cats around camp. 'Oh, okay!' Grasskit froze, barely moving. 'Not like that! Pretend you don't know about the plan and be normal!' Lightkit meowed again.

When they calmed her down, Honeykit tilted her head and said; 'Shouldn't we make up a code name? We were going to do that before right?' Grasskit looked up quickly. 'Ooh! We should!' Then she stared at the ground, thinking. The other kits looked down too, thinking aswell. Finally, after a few minutes, and some bad ideas, Grasskit looked up.

'Maybe we should call it Foxkit.'

* * *

 **So sorry for the short chapter! I also may not upload for a while, some one special is coming to my house on the 17.**

 **o/ *Wave***


	10. Chapter 10

~  
Chapter 10

Harefoot stared after the deputy, her tail lashing in annoyance. He turned, looking at the body of his dead son, robbed of life before he could experience it. Harefoot picked him up gently, holding back a gag from the taste of dirt and decay. He padded slowly to the Burying Grounds, the graveyard for the Clan's bodies.

Harefoot stepped over a log, grazing the body against it. Was the "kit" brought back a piece of prey the fox was going to eat? No, the imposter was moving when it came. Then what was it? Harefoot stopped dead, nearly dropping the kit's remains.

Did it have to do with the fox at all? He looked back to where he came from, the fox hole far behind him. He stepped towards it hesitantly, unsure if he should leave the body there.

But before he could do anything, a warm musty breeze blew through the trees, carrying the faded smell of fox with it. Harefoot sniffed, sensing there was something else on the wind.

 _Milk._

Harefoot looked at the bundle in his jaws, then he looked towards camp, a thought dawned upon him. What if the "kit" that went to the camp, is the fox's cub? He took a few leaps towards camp, but then realized he still had Rowankit in his jaws, dangling limply. He gazed at the camp longingly for a moment, then he started padding towards the Burying Grounds again, ready to bury his son.

* * *

Harefoot paused, hearing ferns swishing in the wind, and something else. He glanced around, slowly lowering the body. Crouching into a defensive postion on top of it.

'Who's there?' He called, ears pricked and straining. 'Come out.' A sapling swished to his right. He spun, bracing himself for an attack- 'Harefoot?' A familiar voice mewed. Pushing out from behind the sapling, Fallowwing appeared, head turned in confusion at his stance.

Harefoot had completely forgotten to tell Fallowwing about Rowankit. 'Oh, it's just you.' Harefoot purred, relieving his stance, but still blocking her view of Rowankit. 'I've been looking everywhere for you! I had to have Misteye watch the kits, and you know how well that turned out last time!' Fallowwing burst out, startling Harefoot. 'It wasn't that bad.' Harefoot defended, bristling slightly at her tone of voice. 'She lost them, and when we did eventually find them, they were covered in mud and gunk!'

Fallowwing spat, padding towards Harefoot, sudden sadness in her eyes. 'I was worried Harefoot, that's how much I love you.' She nuzzled him, but pulled away, smelling his fur, she looked at him, concerned. 'Why do you smell like crowfood?' She circled Harefoot, muttering.

'Oh, um,' Harefoot shuffled off of Rowankit, allowing Fallowwing to see the body. 'What is that? Why were you covering a piece of prey?' She trailed off, smelling the kit. She looked up, question in her eyes.

'The kit brought to camp, wasn't Rowankit.' Was all Harefoot could choke out, pressing his muzzle to Fallowwing's own. 'This,' Her voice cracked. 'This is Rowankit?' Harefoot nodded, moving away slightly for her to see the kit's body.

'Oh Starclan. Why were you taken so soon?' Fallowwing wailed, pressing against the kit, tears dripping down her face. 'I was bringing him to the Burying Grounds, you should come with me, and let him go.' Harefoot said, pulling her away slightly. She nodded and picked up the body, refusing to let it brush the ground.

They trudged along in a charged silence, both dreading for when they would arrive.

'We should take a small break, we need some water, to clean him.' Harefoot panted, who was now barely keeping up with his mate, who hadn't slowed once. She paused, then set her kit down, and glanced back at him. 'Good idea, you should look, I'll stay here with him.' Harefoot just now saw how tired she was, and hurried off, noting where they were.

He found a small puddle, a few minutes away, and gathered some moss, after taking a few gulps for himself, he dipped the moss in and hurried back, trying to remember where to go again.

Harefoot froze behind a fern, listening intently, he slid forward slightly, then he heard it;

My sweet children, go to bed.

My dear sweet children, be put to rest.

My beautiful children, may your dreams be sweet.

My sweet children,

go to bed.'

Harefoot crept out from the fern, moss and water dripping from his jaws, He saw Fallowwing slowly licking the dirt off Rowankit. Harefoot brushed a oak sapling as He padded forward, tears threatning to fall. He set the moss down and licked Fallowwing's head.

After Fallowwing lapped at the moss, they both started wiping Rowankit gently with it, cleaning the muck Fallowwing hadn't gotten off. When he was clean, Fallowwing picked him up again, refusing to let Harefoot carry him.

They arrived at the Burying Grounds, and Harefoot gazed at the rocks flowers and other things littering the field. Memorials. There were three open holes, dirt piled next to them, ready to use. Fallowwing stepped carefully around the mounds.  
She gently placed Rowankit in the grave in the farthest corner, cheeks already soaked with tears.

She wept as Harefoot filled in the hole, burying their son.  
She glanced around for something to place on the grave, the only things around were already placed, and if she took one, she would be cast out. Fallowwing looked down again, but this time at herself, and unseathed her claws, gently placing it in her mouth.

She pulled gently at a claw on the farthest side, with a small burst of pain, it came out, and she placed it on the grave, embedding it into the soft soil, pointing straight up.

Harefoot did the same, and they both left limping slightly, but the most pain they felt was in their hearts.

* * *

 **Happy Fathers day! I'm uploading this early as a treat for all the dads out there. I also did the claw thing because his name was going to be Rowan _claw,_ get it? Also tell me any mistakes. Okay bye!**

 **o/ *Waves***


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ivyleaf pushed past a sapling, squirrel hanging from her jaws, brushing against the ground. She padded into the Windclan camp, preparing for Larkstar to yowl at her for bringing one piece of prey, like he always did.

'Ivyleaf! I thought I said two! Not one, wheres the rest of your prey?' Larkstar ranted, padding up to her, tail lashing.  
Ivyleaf sighed internally and put the prey down. 'The prey is still in the forest, it was too big to carry with this.' She gestured to the squirrel at her feet.

Larkstar looked slightly surprised, but recovered quickly and leaned close, growling; '( _Go get it then_.)'

Ivyleaf hurried off, muttering under her breath, 'Every time, right on schedule.' She glanced back to see Larkstar completely ignoring her, sharing tongues with Pathfoot.

As Ivyleaf padded through the forest, she felt a sense of calm, and as she pushed past a fern, she realized why. She was on the edge of the Burying Grounds, and she lowered her eyes in respect, but then heard sniffling, she looked up in surprise, and saw Fallowwing and Harefoot, mourning over a fresh mound of dirt. Ivyleaf shrunk back, about to leave, but then something occurred to her.

" _Why would they be here? The Rowankit isn't buried yet_.)"

Her eyes narrowed to slits, and she watched as they pulled at their paws, ripping a claw out. Ivyleaf gasped quietly.

She watched them leave, after she was sure they were gone, she hurried forward, smelling around the grave. She kept herself from gagging at the smell of decay surrounding the mound.

She looked at the claws left by Fallowwing and Harefoot, head turned in confusion. She thought about digging the grave up, to see what they were mourning, but then cast that thought away quickly, and left, realizing it was none of her business.

* * *

Ivyleaf padded through the entrance, carrying a limp rabbit. She placed it on the freshkill pile, and grabbed a small mouse for herself. 'Hey Ivyleaf! You should come sit with us!' Pathfoot called, still over with Larkstar, but Hallowswoop had joined them. She padded over reluctantly, and plopped down in between Pathfoot and Hallowswoop. 'Man, that rabit you brought in was big! How fast was it?' Pathfoot shot out quickly, keeping Ivyleaf from taking a bite of her mouse. 'It was actually quite speedy, I only got it because it hit a tree.' She replied, taking a bite of her mouse swiftly.

'A tree hunted your prey for you? I thought I trained you better than that.' Larkstar prodded, eyes baring into her. Everyone froze, then Pathfoot chuckled nervously, glancing around. 'Well, any prey is good prey, no matter how you get it right?' She chuckled again. Ivyleaf swallowed, glancing at Larkstar nervously. She cleared her throat and turned to Hallowswoop. 'How was your day? What other prey did you get?' Ivyleaf said awkwardly.

Hallowswoop jumped slightly, but then relaxed. 'I actually almost got a blackbird, but I fell from the tree I was on, into a hole. How do Thunderclan cats do it?' He showed her his tail, which was bandaged tightly. 'I didn't even notice! I do hope it heals quickly!' Pathfoot butted in, before Ivyleaf could say anything.

Ivyleaf gave her an irritated glance, and ducked down to smell Hallowswoop's tail. The faint smell of herb, fur, and Hallowswoop's scent. But under that was sourness. 'I smells infected, you should see Heatherbloom again, the herb's not on the wound, rather it's on the other side of your tail. Who treated it?' Ivyleaf studied him with concern. 'It was Pebblesong, they seem to be distracted lately haven't they?' Hallowswoop called as he padded off toward the medicine den.

Ivyleaf turned back to Larkstar and Pathfoot, who were both studying her intently. 'What? Do I have mouse in my whiskers?' She rubbed her face quickly, not feeling anything on her soft pads.  
'Maybe you should have been a Medicine cat, to at least replace that buffoon Pebblesong.' Larkstar growled, glaring in the direction of the medicine den, which Hallowswoop's shadow was just entering.

'I just think he's worried about everything, I would imagine it's a stressful role.' Ivyleaf defended, taken aback by his sudden anger.

He tsked, then turned to Pathfoot, nuzzling her.

Ivyleaf finished her mouse quickly, and padded up to the medicine den, little mouse stomach in her jaws, careful to not pop it. 'Heatherbloom I brought bile.' She called, placing it in the herb storage with other bile.

'Oh you startled me Ivyleaf!' Hallowswoop meowed, stretching from the patient nest. 'Oh, um yeah, I just needed to put the bile, um, away.' Ivyleaf stammered. 'She looked away from the herb storage to see Hallowswoop studying her. 'How's your tail?' Ivyleaf asked abruptly, flinching away from his gaze.

Hallowswoop looked disappointed for a moment, recovering he said; 'You were right about the herb, Pebblesong is getting ticks off the Elders, Heatherbloom chewed him out.'

Hallowswoop chuckled at the idea. 'I wonder what's distracting him? Maybe he got a prophecy?' Ivyleaf said, thinking.  
'I dunno, but what would Starclan send him?' Hallowswoop said, thinking too.

They lasped into a comfortable silence, only interrupted by Larkstar calling Ivyleaf. 'Oh, uh, guess I'll see you later?' Ivyleaf asked, eyes hopeful. 'Yeah, but maybe when I'm cleared first.' Ivyleaf chuckled, and left sudden yearning to not talk to Larkstar, but still she walked to the leader, who was where he was when she left, only Pathfoot was replaced by Bleakfur, a pale moldy grey she-cat. 'Yes Larkstar?' Ivyleaf asked, preparing herself mentally. 'I need you to announce to the clan that Bleakfur and I are having kits!'

Ivyleaf stared at the brown tom. 'Ivyleaf, shoo, go do it.' Larkstar meowed, tail twitching in annoyance.

Ivyleaf sighed, padding up a log that had fallen in moons ago, wedged in the corners of the camp. She cleared her throught loudly. 'All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Announcer.' Ivyleaf called to the clan, using an opening in the bark to echo it around the camp.

The Announcer was a funnel shaped knot in the tree, making it echo loudly, and was only found recently, before, the tree was just called The Caller.

Clan cats gathered, and mutters broke out from the crowd, eyes glancing around nervously. 'Larkstar and Bleakfur ae expecting kits!' Ivyleaf called, with fake enthusiasm.

The clan immediately broke out in cheers, running up to the couple, congratulating them.

Ivyleaf saw Hallowswoop padding out of te medicine den, cleared and confused on whats going on.

Ivyleaf hurried offthe log, and padded up to him. 'So, are you cleared? Or are you disgracing Heatherbloom, _again_?' She purred, teasing him. 'Hey! I was only an apprentice, and she was in a bad mood!' Hallowswoop defended, pushing Ivyleaf slightly. 'And _yes_ I am cleared, so when should we hang out? Moonhigh?' Ivyleaf blanched for a moment, but recovered quickly, saying; 'Yeah, Moonhigh seems good, see you then.' Ivyleaf said, hurrying away.

* * *

 **I DID IT! I actually uploaded and I only started writing on Sunday! *Woo!* I hope you guys, gals, or anything you identify by, enjoyed!**

 **Tell me any mistakes or how to improve with a review! Bye!**

 **o/ *Waves***


	12. Chapter 12

Larkstar watched Ivyleaf, who was scrambling down the Announcer, embarrassed by the attention. He also watched Hallowswoop, who was Coming out of the Medicine den, tail freshly bandaged.

Larkstar saw Him perk up slightly at Ivyleaf padding up to him, and he saw Ivyleaf do the same, tail just a little bit higher.

'Larkstar, congrats!' Pathfoot said, un-enthusiastically. 'Oh thank you Pathfoot.' Bleakfur answered passive aggressively. Larkstar studied the two she-cats, clearly fighting over him.

'Calm down girls, it's fine. There's enough of me to go around.' Larkstar chided, looking between the two. But he couldn't look for very long because the rest of the clan came over to congratulate him.

After the couple were able to see past cat's heads, Larkstar pushed through, leaving Bleakfur to the crowd by herself. Larkstar gazed around the camp, ignoring the cats behind him.

He looked to the Medicine den, and saw Ivyleaf hurry off, while Hallowswoop watched her go, disappointment in his eyes.

Larkstar's gaze followed Ivyleaf, as she pushed through the branches of the Warriors den, going to bed early.  
He looked back to Hallowswoop, who was also watching Ivyleaf, longing in his eyes now.

Larkstar padded up to Hallowswoop, determined to find out what Hallowswoop wanted with Ivyleaf. 'What's going on Hallowswoop? Tail okay?' Larkstar said strategically.

Hallowswoop jumped, not noticing his leader had padded up to him. 'Oh, um, yeah my tail is okay, Heatherbloom fixed it.' He cleared his throat. 'Turns out it was broken too, so now it feels really sore, and I can't have a poopy seed for the pain, because Pebblesong already gave me one.'

Larkstar looked surprised, thinking. 'Jeez, I should talk to Pebblesong, he seems to be distracted. You should stay in camp, won't want it to heal wrong.' Larkstar said gently, pushing Hallowswoop's shoulder gently to go to bed.

'Oh, okay, I guess that would be a good idea.' He said, padding in the direction of the Warriors den.

* * *

'Hey, Ivyleaf, I can't go out at Moon-high, I've been confinded to camp.' Hallowswoop, said nudging Ivyleaf to wake her. Ivyleaf bolted awake, almost knocking Hallowswoop over. 'Whoa! Careful Ivyleaf!' Hallowswoop cried, flailing.

He tripped over Ivyleaf's tail, and fell on her, and she let out a cry of alarm. Hallowswoop rolled into the nest next to Ivyleaf, getting wedged in between the wall of the den, and Ivyleaf.

'Ow.' Ivyleaf meowed, and writhed, trying to free herself, only to find that she was stuck. 'I'm stuck, Hallowswoop, I'm _stuck_.' Hallowwing burst out laughing, but stopped quickly, his tail being squished uncomfortably.

'I think I'm stuck too.' Hallowswoop said shifting slightly. 'So, what was it you were telling me?' Ivyleaf said, shifting more, only succeeding in making Hallowswoop sink lower beside her. 'I was saying I can't go anywhere at Moon-high. My tail is broken, but not very bad, don't worry.' Hallowswoop said, seeing Ivyleaf's face. 'I can't leave camp, Larkstar said to rest.'

He chuckled, 'I guess this would technically be "resting".'

Ivyleaf chuckled as well. 'I'm not so sure about that!'

'Okay, I'm going to turn, get off my tail.' Hallowswoop said, 'Three, two, one!' He writhed, twisting to the left, sliding down more, touching the bottom of the nest with his belly fur. Ivyleaf tried to push to the right, giving Hallowswoop more room to turn.

'Okay, I've turned, we should push up, so we can get out.' Hallowswoop said, shifting his legs under him. 'Okay. Is your tail free?' Ivyleaf asked, trying to crane her neck to see. 'Yeah, don't worry, okay, three, two one!' Hallowswoop pushed down hard, well Ivyleaf did the same.

'Oh Starclan we're free! I can't believe we got stuck!' Ivyleaf chuckled, shaking her fur out. 'Me neither,' Hallowswoop cleared his throat awkwardly. 'I,um, should get to bed.' He nodded at Ivyleaf, and padded to his nest quickly, laying his tail down gently. 'Oh, um, have a nice sleep.' Ivyleaf said awkwardly, watching him go.

'You too.' Hallowswoop replied, covering his face with a paw, trying and failing to not look embarrassed

* * *

 **Happy 150th Canada! Here's a special treat! A birthday present if you will. Man, two early uploads in a row! *High fives self* As always, tell me about any mistakes, Bye!**

 **o/ *Waves***


	13. Chapter 13

'Foxkit? I think that's an amazing idea!' Lightkit said, shooting up in excitement. 'I ag- agree!' Deerkit mewled, almost stumbling over her own feet.

'So when are we doing this? Tonight maybe? I'm so excited!' Grasskit bounced slightly. 'Remember, we need to pretend we don't have a plan, we'll do it tonight, ok-okay?'

The kits nodded, and Lightkit stood, and whispered. 'Don't say anything about it!' He stood up taller and added louder. 'I'm gonna get you!' He jumped on Deerkit, who squealed in surprise. 'Hey! I wasn't rea-ready!' She said trying to crawl out from under her brother.

But before she could, Honeykit leapt onto Lightkit, squishing him and Deerkit. 'Ow! I'm being squished! Help Grasskit!' Deerkit squeaked out, scrabbling at the ground, but not going anywhere.

Grasskit stared at her blankly for a moment, the bounded up to her, and pried a little opening under Lightkit, and Deerkit scrambled out, fur flattened to her body, making her look smaller than she really was.

Lighkit flopped down where Deerkit was a few moments ago, and Honeykit tumbled off, rolling onto Grasskit and Deerkit. They all squealed, startled by Honeykit. A cloud of dust blew up, concealing the kits momentarily. It cleared quickly, swept away by a strong gust of wind.

'Ack!' Grasskit choked, getting a mouth full of dirt. Deerkit was laying on top of Honeykit, and Lightkit had rolled a half tail-length away, coughing out dirt as well.

Grasskt sat up, and shook her self out, and a cloud of dust floated off her pelt, settling on Deerkit and Honeykit. 'What happe-' Grasskit interuppted herself with a sneeze. 'I fell on all of yo-u!' Honeykit said gleefully, pushing up to bounce, but only flew Deerkit off of her, who fell backwards, arms outstretched in surprise.

'Honeykit! Don't do that!' She squealed after she righted herself. She leapt on Honeykit again, and Honeykit squealed in turn as well.

Lightkit had righted himself by now, and was getting ready to charge at his sisters, but before he could, Grasskit leapt over Honeykit and Deerkit, and landed in front of Lightkit. He jumped up in surprise, nearly landing on Grasskit.

She leapt up, pushing Lightkit onto his back. He rolled away before she could jump on him again. 'How did you do that?' Lightkit panted, staring at her with question in his eyes.

'Do what?' Grasskit said, sitting down and curling her tail around her self. 'What do you mean?' Lightkit exclaimed, drawing the attention of Deerkit and Honeykit. 'You flipped me! How did you flip me?'

His sisters stopped squabbling and turned to Grasskit as well. 'I-I don't know! I just jumped and you flipped!' She exclaimed, amazed at herself.

The siblings crowded around her, locking her in a tight circle. 'I-I didn't do it on purpose!' Grasskit stammered, worried she was in trouble.

Lightkit chuckled. 'We aren't saying you're in trouble!' Grasskit looked at the siblings in wonder. 'We want to know how you did it!'

'R-really?' Grasskit stammered. The siblings nodded, then moved away, giving her room to demonstrate. 'Oh, um, I-I need a volunteer.' She said shyly. Honeykit stepped forward quickly, eager to participate.

'Okay, um jump at me.' Grasskit meowed, bouncing nervously. 'I-I think.' Honeykit jumped, flying towards Grasskit quickly. Before she could land, Grasskit leapt up, her paws reaching for Honeykit's chest.

Her paws hit their mark, and the momentum from her leap, sent Honeykit backwards, flipping upside down for a moment, making her land on her stomach, with Grasskit landing on top of her.

'Woah! You really did flip!' Lightkit exclaimed, bouncing up to Grasskit, helping her off of Honeykit. 'Me next! Me next!' Deerkit meowed, jumping excitedly.

They each had a turn to flip, getting more and more excited. Soon, the siblings were flipping each other, and growing more and more tired.

'May-maybe we should do plan Foxkit tomorrow, I-I'm too tired now.' Grasskit panted, sprawled on the grass. 'I-I'm okay with that.' Lightkit said, sprawling himself down beside her. Soon they all lay there, dozing in the sunshine.

When they awoke, they were in their nests, and it was moon-high.

Looks like Foxkit is a go.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late short chapter! I've been busy these past few weeks, Though do you guys like the cover? I also hurried to make that, and I'm not very good drawing on a computer.**

 **Also, I feel like I've lost some readers, and I don't want to be like the person who begs for feedback, but not being sure if people like your content can be de-moralizing. I can't complain can I though? For you guys letting me miss all those Mondays. I have to thank you all for still being here.**

 **Have an amazing evening! (Or whenever you're reading this!)**

 **o/ *Waves***


	14. Chapter 14

Lightkit stood, whispering to his mother; 'I'm going to go make dirt, okay Momma?' She nodded, already half asleep again. Lightkit nodded to his siblings, who slipped out with him, they nudged Grasskit, and she stood, slinking out of the Warriors den together.

They crept around the corner, pelts glowing slightly in the moon light. They were half way across the camp, when Larkstar padded in from the entrance, fur ruffled against the slight breeze.

The kits froze, then quickly hid in the shadows of the elders den. Larkstar sighed dreamily, a slight mournful sound underneath. Lightkit cocked his head to the side in confusion. " _Why would Larkstar sigh like that? Did he eat something good?_ " he thought, watching as his leader padded to his den, disappearing into the shadows.

Lightkit looked back at the rest of the group, Grasskit's fur was glowing bright white, but was hidden behind Deerkit and Honeykit.

Lightkit shuffled behind them too, masking his light grey fur. 'Okay, we need to go one by one, the light pelts first, oka-ay?' He whispered, just loud enough for them to hear.

They nodded, and Deerkit and Honeykit moved to the side, making a small barrier to the rest of the camp, with Lightkit and Grasskit behind them.

'I'll go first, okay? then when I wave you over, keep down as low as you can.' Lightkit whispered to the group, then readied himself.

'Three, Two-o, One.' He muttered under his breath, running across camp as fast as he could, while still keeping as low as he could. The end result was him slightly limping across the camp, breath billowing around him. It was getting colder, leaf fall was coming, and Lightkit felt excited about the idea, a change is always good.

Lightkit slowed, ducking into the shadows of the Medicine den, he turned, and waved his tail at his group. Even from here, he could see Grasskit's pelt glowing. She sprinted across the camp, not exactly low, but very fast.

She skidded to a halt in front of Lightkit, spraying a few bits of dirt in his face, she ducked behind him. And he waved to Honeykit. He could barely see Deerkit, except for her slight white spots on her rear.

Honeykit rushed forwards, except for almost tripping over a stick, she made it to Lightkit and Grasskit with ease. She ducked in front of lightkit slightly, hiding his pelt with hers. Lightkit made one more wave, then hurried into the shadows, Honeykit and Grasskit following close behind.

Deerkit was close behind them, being the fastest one to go across yet. Lightkit held his tail out for Grasskit to grab, and she did the same for Honeykit, and Deerkit grabbed onto Honeykit's tail before she could offer it.

Lightkit walked forwards slowly, peering around the corner to the Medicine cat's den. They were both sleeping soundly, curled up in their nests.

Lightkit pulled his tail away and ducked past the small opening, moving into the small cave beside them, which held the fox.

Lightkit slipped in, looking back at his group, he stumbled over a stray twig, and he looked back at the nest, suddenly scared.

The nest was still, and Lightkit decided to wait for the rest of his group before he went near. They came in one by one, filling into the cramped space.

'We need to figure out how to get it out quickly, without it squealing and waking the who-ole camp.' Deerkit whispered, studying the nest, which still hadn't moved.

'I think we should bring it quickly out, I think it's asleep, and it must be weak, because the medicine cats woul-wouldn't feed it r-right?' Lightkit mused.

'O-okay then, who should grab it?' Grasskit asked, shuffling backwards slightly, away from the still nest.

The kits looked at each other, then Honeykit, Deerkit and Grasskit shuffled backwards, making Lightkit the closest to the nest. 'Oh come on guys, I led us here, and now you be-be-betray me?' Lightkit growled slightly, then padded towards the nest.

It was unnervingly still, a small bundle of moss in the center of heather and ferns. Lightkit swallowed nervously, and looked back at his group, each looking anxious and shuffling uncomfortably.

Lightkit turned back to the moss, and reached a paw out to lift it...

But he heard voices coming from the entrance. Lightkit whipped around, but saw the other kits had already scattered, leaving Lightkit in the den with the fox.

He cast his eyes around frantically. There was nothing in the cave to hide behind, except for the nest of course.

Lightkit heard the medicine cats stir in the other cave, and he froze, sure that they would come in and see him.

Except he heard them pad out to the voices, joining in on the conversation.

Lightkit poked his head out the cave, and glanced around, he could faintly see his siblings. Honeykit was in a small alcove beside the pool of water, and Deerkit was in a small indent at the front of the cave, only dappled spots giving her away.

Lightkit cast his eyes out again, and saw Grasskit's tail poking out out the herb stash. Lightkit looked at the entrance, light from the moon coming in, making the cats there silhouettes.

Lightkit ducked towards the herb stash, and pushed Grasskit's tail back into the shadows of the stash. Lightkit threw himself into the Medicine cat's den. and he heard the voices grow near.

He pushed himself to the very back of the cave, burying himself under the nests somewhat. He heard the voices clearer now, right outside the cave. 'I really don't think we should kill it, Larkstar-' Pebblesong's voice stammered out, before it was interuppted by Larkstar's. 'Then what shall we do with it then? Bring it into the clan? Raise it as our own?'  
Lightkit could practically hear his sneer, just imagining the image of Larkstar with hhis teeth bared made Lightkit shiver.

'I-I mean, we, w- we could use it! Foxes are stronger than cats, and if we have a fox cub, we could control, it, ri-right Heatherbloom? It would be possible wouldn't it?' There was a tense silence. Lightkit wondered if Larkstar had just left, but before Lightkit could move to look, Heatherbloom spoke.

'It... Could be possible, if we controlled it properly.' Lightkit imagined Pebblesong look at Larkstar expectantly. He heard Larkstar sigh, then he could hear him pad into the patient cave, muffling his voice, but Lightkit could still hear him clearly if he strained his ears.

'A fox, in our clan..' Larkstar growled slightly, annoyed at the idea. 'How would we introduce it-' Larkstar was cut off by Pebblesong, 'Him. Not it.'

There was a silence again. 'Okay then, how would we introduce _him_?' He asked the cats, when they couldn't come up with something, Larkstar sighed. 'I guess if we have no plan, we can't use it, I'm killing it unless you come up with a plan in five seconds.'

Lightkit could hear the Medicine cats gasp, then he could hear Larkstar pad towards the cub, 'One,' He started, each step bringing him closer and closer to the cub, to it's doom.

Unless the cats spoke up.

'Two,' Still, no cat spoke.

'Three,' Lightkit could hear the medicine cats shuffling.

'Four,' Lightkit could hear a cat leave the den, and he could hear sniffles.

' _Five_.' Lightkit heard the smile in Larkstar's mew, and then he heard a cat leap.

Lightkit closed his eyes. And was about to cover his ears, when he heard Pebblesong cry out. Lightkit's eyes flash open, and he pulles himself out of his hiding spot. He looks out, and see's Heatherbloom left the den entirely, Lightkit could see her shadow outside.

Lightkit moved and looked into the cave beside him, and was shocked by what he was seeing. Larkstar was above Pebblesong. Pebblesong was above the nest, shoulder bleeding from where Larksong had sunk his claws in. 'We, we say we found it outside the camp, and you had the brilliant idea to wield it's power.' Pebblesong panted.

Larksong stared down at the tom, who had started to shake. After a long moment, Larkstar stepped off Pebblesong, and flicked his tail. 'Fine, as long as _you_ deal with _it's_ bedding situation.' Larkstar started to turn, and Lightkit ducked back, realizing that he wasn't supposed to be there.

He hid under the nest again quickly, heather pricking his nose.

Lightkit heard Larkstar padding out of the den, leaving Pebblesong with the cub. Lightkit heard Pebblesong sigh,and he heard the bedding move.

Lightkit realized this was his chance to get out of the den, and he pulled himself out from under the nest, quickly making it messy.

Lightkit peered out, and saw Heatherbloom speaking to Larkstar outside the den. He looked towards the pool of water, and saw Honeykit had left, Deerkit had followed. Lightkit ducked into the herb stash, hoping his grey pelt wouldn't shine too bright.

Lightkit turned, holding his breath as Heatherbloom walked past the stash, tail nearly brushing his paw. He heard her walk into the patient cave. Lightkit peered out, looking both ways before he sprinted out, running as fast as he could to get out.

Lightkit flew out of the cave, a grey streak for a moment, before he collided with Larkstar, who had just left the Medicine den.

Lightkit flew over Larkstar, tumbling head over tail for a few seconds, before he slowed to a stop. Lightkit stumbled to his feet.

He hurried into the shadows of the Elders den, just barely hiding before Larkstar could gain his bearings.

Lightkit held his breath, and pushed himself slightly behind the den, rustling the brambles slightly.

He heard Larkstar sit up and pad towards the den.

Lightkit could see through the leaves, and saw Larkstar sniffing around.

Larkstar's eyes narrowed, and started to lean around the corner, about to find Lightkit-  
'Ghost cat!' A voice yelled from within the den, right near Lightkit's ear.

He could see Larkstar jump, and spin around, he disappeared around the corner. Lightkit sprinted to the Nursery, panting as he pushed in. 'There you are Lightkit, I was wondering where you went.' Fallowwing meowed sleepily, moving so Lightkit could lay down.

'I just had to go make dirt Momma, you didn't need to worry.'

* * *

 **Hey! I wrote this early! And it's the longest chapter I've done so far! 1,719 words! Review any mistakes and have a Good Day/Night/Evening/Other!**

 **o/ *Waves***


	15. Chapter 15

Larkstar spun, running into the Elders den, hoping to see through the brambles, and of course see what the Elder was yowling about. He needs to be a amazing Leader! Seeing what they were distressed about is a number one priority for a Leader.

Larkstar heard thudding outside, but before he could turn again, the Elder shouted again. 'There was a ghost cat! Outside the den! It was staring right at me!' Larkstar stared at the scraggly grey tom, who was staring at Larkstar in turn.

'A ghost cat?' Larkstar meowed. The cat glared at his leader. 'Yes! Did you not hear me? Outside! Go! Get it!' The tom shooed the leader outside again, who was bewildered at how the Elder just spoke to him.

'What is your name Elder?' He asked, drawing himself up. He wouldn't let a fool immediate him! 'Halfclaw, ya imbecile, by now I would have found out who's been annoying us when I was apprentice!'

Larkstar stared at Halfclaw, and bowed his head slightly, in respect. A leader has to have respect for his clan mates after all! And a seasoned Warrior such as Halfclaw was an honor to even know, let alone be in your clan.

Larkstar recalled the storty of Halfclaw, he had journeyed across the sea, and discovered countless spys while still an apprentice. When he became a warrior, he had been crippled, unable to battle anymore, he helped with the medicine cats after, but became superstitious.  
Larkstar pushed out of the den, looking around for the kit that had run into him.

Larkstar padded around the den, looking in the crevice he was looking at before, oh hey, a cricket! Larkstar leapt at it, pulling it into his mouth and crunching down.

What had he been doing again? Looking for a mite? No, a kit! That's it, a kit. Larkstar looked at the nursery, but didn't move until Halfclaw yowled at him to; 'Get to it!'

Larkstar padded up to the Nursery, and peered inside. He could smell that everyone was there before he saw them.

Harefoot's mate, -whatever her name was- and his kits, tucked against their mother. Larkstar looked at the other queen, and guessed that her kit was the one spying on him.

White fur? Check, long legs to run away? Check.  
Larkstar pulled out before they noticed, and stalked to his den, almost immediately forgetting about the kits.

'Hello Bleakfur, I hope your day was well.' Larkstar meowed to his mate, nuzzling her stomach. You too, kits.' Bleakfur giggled, and nuzzled Larkstar's nose.

'It was eventful, that's for sure!' Bleakfur meowed, moving over for Larkstar to lay down.

'Oh? What happened?' Larkstar meowed as he lay down, tucking himself against Bleakfur. 'Well, firstly, when I went out to hunt, one of the kits kicked! Making a squirrel jump, and I caught it from jumping away. Already we have little hunters! I wonder which one it is?'

Larkstar nuzzled his mate's stomach, purring loudly.

'You should go to sleep, the kits are due soon right?' Larkstar meowed, looking into Bleakfur's eyes.

She nodded, and set her head down, closing her eyes.  
Larkstar did the same, mulling over the day.

He had gone out on patrols, and found Thunderclan scent barely across the border. Of course, as an amazing leader, he would assume that an apprentice had stumbled over it by accident.

Larkstar thought over his night-time encounter. He had chased a rouge out of his territory, it was a she-cat, and he made sure she would not come back. Ever.

He also thought about the fox, why would the medicine cats want to spare it? It's not a cat, and it won't help with anything until it's older. And Starclan knows if he would be able to control it. Larkstar thought for quite a while, trying to figure out how to introduce the fox, and how the clan would react.

Maybe he should trust the Medicine cats for once, when had they ever lied to him? Mulling it over some more, Larkstar decided that he would introduce it the next day, and leave it to the Medicine cats after that.

And with that thought, Larkstar fell asleep, mate at his side.

* * *

 **I am _SO_ sorry guys! I went out today, and we were there for four and a half hours, and I got really tired while there. **

**Better late than never? *Hopeful and guilty smile***

 **I also have something funny, I _was_ going to name Halfclaw Half _moon_. Then I realized, that Half _moon_ is Jayfeather's girlfriend in the books. **

**I was going to call him that, because I would imagine cat's being skeptical at a small kit.**

 **Anyways, I again, apologize for being late, I know my American readers, it's probably late for you, because in Mountain Time, it's Nine o'clock.**

 **So you'll probably see this tomorrow. *Innocent shrug* (Man, how Canadian am I? Apologizing twice within five sentences!)  
**

 **Anyways, have a wonderful evening/morning/afternoon/other!**

 **Bye!**

 **o/ *Waves***


	16. Chapter 16

'So, Pebblesong, how exactly are you going to do this?' Heatherbloom meowed skeptically at the still cowering tom.

'W-ell, um, I-I think we-' Pebblesong started, but was interrupted by Heatherbloom. 'You, not we, I want nothing to do with this.' Pebblesong stared at the she-cat.  
'You-you won't h-help?' Heatherbloom shook her head, and stalked out of the den.

Pebblesong stared after her for a moment, and looked down at the pup, which was squirming and squeaking with hunger. Pebblesong realized that they hadn't fed him at all while he was in the den, only when he first came in.

Pebblesong cast his eyes around the den frantically, hoping that there was something for the pup to chew on so Pebblesong could quiet his squeals.  
He grabbed a stray feather, and placed it on the pup's muzzle, silencing him for a moment, before he sneezed, blowing the feather up above his head.

The pup lashed out, pulling the feather down, before he closed his small jaws around it, chewing before it dropping out the side of his mouth, making him roll over to get it.

Pebblesong sighed with relief, then ducked out the den, pausing to put a twig across the entrance, keeping the pup from leaving.

Pebblesong looked to his den, longing to curl up and forget that any of this had happened. But, he continued out of the den, seeking out the fresh kill pile. He glanced, Larkstar padding into his den, no doubt going to sleep easy, leaving the pup to humiliate him.

Pebblesong sighed as he padded up to the prey pile, and picked a small mouse out, knowing that the fox wouldn't be able to eat the whole thing in one sitting.

'Now you're feeding it?' Pebblesong jumped, dropping the mouse before spinning around to see Heatherbloom staring at him. 'Y-yes, if we are t-to take it in, we need t-to treat it as one of our own.' He replied, picking the mouse back up, and padding toward the Medicine den again. 'Only you accept it, Pebblesong.' Heatherbloom called loud enough so only Pebblesong could hear.

He flinched slightly, flicking his tail at her.  
As he entered the den, he could tell that the pup had gotten tired of the feather. The twig he had placed, was chewed on slightly, and the pup was in the nest again, now quiet.

Pebblesong hurried over, stepping over the twig with ease. He nipped a small piece of mouse off, and placed it infront of the pup, hoping that he would eat it. The pup's nose twitched, smelling. But was too weak with hunger to move.  
Pebblesong grimaced, realizing that he would have to put the mouse in the pup's mouth.

He used his paw to gently open the pup's mouth, and pulled it away quickly, after having the pup bite down. Pebblesong growled slightly, but picked the bit of mouse up with his mouth, and pried the pup's jaws open again. Pebblesong dropped the mouse close to the jaws, and used his other paw to sweep it into the pup's mouth.

The pup squeaked once, before chewing slowly. Pebblesong pulled a few more pieces of mouse, and placed them by the pup, who was now energized enough to crawl around the nest.

After a few minutes of the pup eating, he eventually fell asleep, tucked into a corner of the nest. Pebblesong finished the mouse, and debated going to his den, or stay with the pup. He looked at the pup, and realized that Larkstar probably wasn't going to name him respectively.

What would he want to be called? Pebblesong sat and thought for a long time, long enough for Heatherbloom to return to the den. Pebblesong decided he would sleep on it, thinking that Larkstar would introduce the pup in two sunrises.

He was wrong.

* * *

'Pebblesong! Wake up!' He jolted awake from the prodding in his side.

'Huh? What's happening? Is someone hurt?' Pebblesong stammered, looking around quickly.  
'No, Larkstar needs you to bring the fox out, then pretend to get herbs. Like you said.' Heathbloom explained, bored. 'Oh, um, o-okay.'

Pebblesong padded into the den, happy to see the pup was still asleep. He picked him up by the scruff quickly, and made a beeline to the entrance. The cats were switching guards, so no one was there for a few moments.

Pebblesong sighed in relief, and hurried farther away from the entrance. By now, the pup was squealing loudly, bumping softly against Pebblesong's chest.  
He looked around, and set the fox down, fluffing his fur up against the wind.

He covered the fox with some grass, making sure it was warm.  
He turned to the camp and padded towards it, forcing himself to not look back.  
'Larkstar? I need you to come look at this!' He called, hoping that his tone was convincing.

'What is it Pebblesong?' Larkstar meowed, bounding up to him, eyes concerned, but Pebblesong could tell that he felt nothing towards Pebblesong's words.

'I- I found a fox!' Pebblesong stammered, and turned, leading Larkstar towards the fox. He had meowed loud enough for the whole clan to hear, drawing cats out of the dens and following them outside.

'A fox? What fox? Did the one from before come back?' Larkstar called to the Medicine cat, who was three fox lengths ahead of him.  
'No, I think it's the baby of the one you drove off.' Pebblesong called back.

The cats behind them glanced at one another, confused. 'A fox? A fox pup? Why in blue blazes would a fox be in the moor?' Pathfoot called to the Medicine cat, who could barely hear her.

'I don't know, maybe another predator took it out, but before it could eat it, a two-leg shooed it away?'Pebblesong meowed, slowing to a stop in front of a shallow ditch. Loud squeaks were coming from the hole, and Larkstar skidded to a stop beside the dark grey tom. 'It-It's in there?' Larkstar whispered harshly to Pebblesong. He nodded quickly, and moved the grass aside, uncovering the fox pup.  
'Woah, it really is here.' Pathfoot meowed from beside Larkstar. By now, the cats that had followed were behind the Leader and Medicine cat. 'Yeah, what do we do with it Larkstar?' Pebblesong looked to Larkstar, who was staring at the pup in distaste.

'I have an idea, hold on.' Larkstar ran towards the forest, and the cats stared in confusion. He came running back, with a stick in his mouth.  
'A stick?' What the Starclan is he going to do with that?' Pathfoot mummered to Pebblesong.

'I have no idea.'  
Larkstar approached the ditch, manouvering the stick in his mouth, to point straight out. He bent down, and promptly shoved the stick into the pup's side. It squirmed viciously, biting at the stick. 'We may be able to pick it up if we grab it from it's scruff.' Larkstar mumbled around the stick to Pebblesong.

'Pick it up? Why would we need to pick it up?' Pathfoot meowed to a brown tom beside her. 'Only Starclan knows his plan.'

Larkstar moved around the ditch, pushing the stick under the pup's back, making it roll over onto it's stomach. Pebblesong quickly scooped the pup up gently, making it thrash in protest. After a moment, it calmed, unable to move by it's skin pulling up into it's scruff.

'Take it to the Medicine den, I need to make sure it's healthy enough for my plan.' Larkstar meowed to the Medicine cat, who nodded almost reluctantly. 'To the Medicine den? What are ya' doing Larkstar?' Pathfoot meowed almost angrily at her leader. 'I'll tell all in camp, for now you need to wait.' Larkstar meowed, slightly smug.

* * *

Pebblesong pushed into the Medicine den, he could hardly wait to be alone, after his clan had harassed him, asking questions of why the fox was here. Frankly, Pebblesong wondered himself. Why would he protect it? It's just a fox, plenty of those in the world. (Why save this one?) Was it because it was just a baby? Because he swore an oath to protect all in the forest? Why would he save it?

 _Him,_ not _it._ Pebblesong corrected himself, setting the fox down in the patient nest. He had saved him, because Pebblesong didn't want another life to be taken without consequence. Thinking it over, Pebblesong had always wanted kits, and letting such a young life disappear without a trace, was too much for him.

Pebblesong sniffed the pup, making sure Larkstar hadn't done any damage. He heard Larkstar come into the camp, cats swarming around him, asking questions.

Pebblesong picked the fox up again, and brought it outside just in time for Larkstar to jump on the Announcer.  
'All cats of Windclan, gather before me.' He called. Immediately, cats started whispering to each other.  
He watched them gather, usually he wouldn't gather all of Windclan.

Pebblesong shifted uneasily, and set the pup at his feet, tucking his tail around the pup.

'We have recently found a fox pup, in the Windclan moors.' The mummerings grew louder, and even the queens and kits came out to see what was happening.

'I, as your Leader, have decided to take advantage of this, and we will take it in.' Cats yowled in protest, drowning out Larkstar's words. 'We can't be like Thunderclan and take anything in!' One cat shouted. 'Yeah! I say we kill it, and that's that!'

' _Quiet!_ ' Larkstar bellowed, silencing the clan. 'We will train it as our own, make it think it's one of ours, and we all know that foxes are stronger than cats, we will be able to claim territories with this fox.' He gazed at the clan in hope they would accept his proposal. 'So long as we treat it as one of our own.' The protests built up again, but were silenced, as Larkstar lept from the dead log, and padded to his den.

The cats in the clearing watched him leave, then turned to look at Pebblesong. He picked the fox up and quickly fled to the Medicine den.

A few cats made to follow, but stopped themselves, knowing that it was treason to enter the den without ailment, unless you were a Medicine cat or had permission.

Pebblesong sighed in relief, and set the fox down in the patient bed. 'How did the clan take it?' a voice behind him meowed, making him jump. 'Not so well, I'm afraid.' Pebblesong turned to Heatherbloom. 'Why _do_ you insist it stays alive? There are many foxes in the world, why save this one?' Heatherbloom meowed before Pebblesong could say anything.

'I don't know..' Pebblesong trailed off. Heatherbloom scoffed, and left the den. Pebblesong was about to leave, but turned again, picking the fox up and bringing him to his own nest. He circled around him, enveloping him with his heat. 'I think I'll name you.. _Glen_.' Pebblesong whispered to the small fox, who was now asleep.

Pebblesong set his head down, and fell asleep quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

'Mama, why is the fox here?' Lightkit meowed, looking up at Fallowwing. She was standing half out of the Nursery, watching as the cats in the clearing fumed to each other.

'I don't know honey, maybe Larkstar has an idea?' Fallowwing meowed distractedly. Lightkit watched the Medicine den, and could barely see Pebblesong's dark grey pelt.  
Lightkit turned to the cats in the clearing, and watched as they seperated into large clumps, discussing the new member of the clan. 'Maybe Larkstar is keeping the fox because he's so nice!' Grasskit squeaked from behind Lightkit, making him jump, bumping into Fallowwing. She didn't notice.

'I don't think so, did you see how he looked at Pebblesong? It was like he was b-blaming him!' Honeykit piped in, bounding over to the light pair.

'Yeah, he did look at Pebblesong like that!' By now, Misteye had joined Fallowwing at the entrance, they were whispering to each other lowly.

'Wait, if the fox is joining us, what will we call it?' Deerkit mewed, looking anxious at the thought. 'I dunno! Maybe we should ask Larkstar when he comes out of his de-' Deerkit was interrupted by a loud voice shouting across the clearing. The kits crowded around the entrance, trying to see through Misteye's and Fallowwing's legs.

Lightkit shifted slightly, and could see Larkstar storming out of his den, with an angry she-cat following closely. 'I can't _believe_ you would let a _fox_ in! Especially when there are _kits_ ' Bleakfur growled, not bothering to keep her voice down.

'I have a (plan), love.' Larkstar tried to sooth her, but she wouldn't listen. 'If you have a (plan), then why not tell everyone! Some of us, can't hear from where we are!'

Larkstar sighed, and a cloud of mist appeared in front of him. ' _I have a plan._ ' Was all Larkstar said before stalking out of camp. There was a charged silence, as the clan cats watched Bleakfur.

'Don't y'all have work to do? leaf-bare is coming and we need some prey.' Bleakfur hissed at the crowd, and cats stood immediately, going off to hunt.

Bleakfur stalked up to the Nursey, and Fallowwing and Misteye moved quickly, letting her enter. 'About time I stay in here.' She huffed, plopping down in Fallowwing's nest before she could protest. 'Come kits, you haven't played outside today yet.' Misteye meowed, beckoning the kits with her tail. They left quickly, not wanting to disturb Bleakfur.

The kits bounded around the clearing, chasing each other. 'I wish Larkstar will come back in, I want to ask him what the fox's name is!' Deerkit panted.

'Me too, I wonder what it will be!' Lightkit meowed, laying down, tired.

'I wonder which den it's go into?' Honeykit huffed, laying down as well.

'I really really hope that it comes into the Nursey! It is a baby after all right?' Grasskit meowed, sitting beside Lightkit. 'But we aren't babys! we're going to be apprentices after the Gathering!' Lightkit exclaimed, swiping at her nose lightly. She dodged and leaped on Lightkit. 'Guys, wait! Larkstar is back!' Honeykit meowed, sitting up and staring at the Leader. The other kits quickly stood, and bounded over to the dark brown tom. 'Hi Larkstar!' Deerkit squeaked, sitting infront of him, the other kits did the same, blocking him from walking away.

Larkstar cleared his throat. 'Oh, um, hi kits. How can I be of service?' He looked over their heads. 'What will you name the fox? And where will it go?' Lightkit asked bluntly, catching Larkstar off guard. 'The- The fox?' The kits nodded enthusiastically. 'I, um. Hold on.' Larkstar jumped over the kits, and climbed the Announcer. 'To all of those that wonder, the fox shall stay in the Medicine den for a few days, then transfer to the Nursery.' Larkstar winced at the loud complaints. He waited for them to die down, and continued. 'We shall address _him_ as Foxkit from now on, untill he has matured enough to be a apprentice.'

There was a slightly shocked silence, and Larkstar took that time to hurry to his den.

'What an original name!' Pathfoot meowed loudly, and a few cats snickered.  
'Wow! I wonder when Foxkit is coming to the Nursery?' Lightkit meowed excitedly.

'Hopefuly soon!' Deerkit meowed, bouncing around Lightkit.

Soon after, the kits realized that the older cats were bristling, and surrounding Larkstar's den. 'They aren't excited are they Mama?' Grasskit asked Misteye. She shook her head. 'I'm afraid not, Grasskit. You see, foxes are very dangerous, and they don't want to get hurt.' Misteye explained to the young kitten. 'They also don't want you to get hurt. We're going to try to make Larkstar change his mind.'

Grasskit thought for a moment. 'Should we not like Foxkit being here then? Is he going to go to a different clan?' Misteye grimaced slightly at the name, "Foxkit".

'You _can_ like him, but he probably will leave soon.'  
'Oh, okay then!' Grasskit bounded off to her friends, and told them Foxkit would probably leave. 'What! He can't leave! He just got here!' Lightkit exclaimed, looking to the Medicine den. 'I also don't want to not like him..'

'Me too.'

They were silent for several minutes, deciding on how they would react.  
They were called into the Nursery soon after, and were put to bed.

* * *

 **Hey everybody! I am so so so so so sorry for not updating last Monday, I was busy shopping. I'm uploading now because I might not be able to upload this Monday.**

 **Hope you all have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening!**

 **Bye!**

 **o/ *Waves***


	18. Chapter 18

Pebblesong lapped at Foxkit's head, cleaning the dried moss from his fur. Foxkit squirmed, and protested with squeaks and squeals. Pebblesong chuckled quietly.

'Pebblesong? Can I come in?' A voice from the entrance said, catching Pebblesong off guard. 'Sure, Fallowwing.' Pebblesong relaxed slightly, knowing he could trust her. They were litter-mates after all.

Falllowwing padded in quickly, her sandy pelt darkening in the shadows of the den. 'How's it going with,' She paused, looking uncomfortable. 'Foxkit.' Pebblesong finished for her. 'Yeah, how's he doing?' Fallowwing padded closer cautiously. She lay down gingerly, and watched the pup for a moment. 'I-' Fallowwing was interrupted by Foxkit, squealing loudly at her.

'He's opened his eyes already, that means he'll remember this, won't he?' Fallowwing meowed thoughtfuly, still staring at the small bundle. Pebblesong nodded solemnly. 'Not long 'tll he talks.'

The siblings watched the pup for a moment, sitting in a comfortable silence.

Fallowwing sighed, and looked up into Pebblesong's eyes. 'They aren't happy, you know.' Pebblesong said nothing. 'The kits, they want to know him, but I don't want them to get hurt.' Her voice cracked at the end, and she cleared it quickly.

Pebblesong still said nothing.

'The clan isn't happy either, why should we keep him?' Fallowwing mewed desperately, inching closer to Pebblesong.

'You know why, Fallowwing.' Pebblesong looked deep into her eyes. 'You know why.'

Fallowwing looked away. 'I can't have my kits get hurt, Pebblesong. Raise him right.' She stood and left quickly.

Pebblesong stared after her, and looked down at the pup.

'Alright, Glen, if we're going to incorporate you to this clan, you're going to need to know how to talk!' Pebblesong meowed to Foxkit, who perked up considerably.

Foxkit shifted, so he could see Pebblesong better. Foxkit opened his mouth, and let out a few squeaks. He squeaked once more, loudly, before he watched Pebblesong expectantly. Pebblesong started reciting the Warrior code, and watched as Foxkit tried to maneuver his lips like Pebblesong. After several more phrases, Foxkit opened his mouth, and let out a few squeaks resembling words.

Pebblesong purred happily, and praised the pup.

'Well done Glen! I'll get some prey in celebration!' Pebblesong tucked Foxkit into the moss. He left quickly, preparing for cats to question him mercilessly.

To his surprise, no one was at the entrance, or even looking at it. Most of the cats were staring at Larkstar's den, while the rest were watching the Nursery.

Fallowwing was in that group, watching Bleakfur protest. 'We shouldn't have to put our Clan in danger! Our kits!' The clan let out a cheer, making Pebblesong jump.

Slowly, Pebblesong noticed that more cats were staring at him. He quickly padded over to the prey pile, but stopped. Halfclaw was sitting in front of the pile, looking disgusted.

Halfclaw saw Pebblesong hesitate, and stared into his eyes for a moment. Pebblesong swallowed nervously, and Halfclaw nodded respectfully, and moved out of the way.

Pebblesong gasped quietly in surprise.

He grabbed a shrew, and blinked in thanks to Halfclaw.

He hurried back to the den, but was stopped by Pathfoot. 'What are you doing with that shrew Pebblesong?' She growled, blocking the den entrance. He put the shrew down, and meowed confidently. 'I am taking it to our knew member, now stand aside please.' He grabbed the shrew again, clearly showing that he was done with the conversation. Pathfoot growled threateningly, and bristled her fur up, making herself look bigger.

Pebblesong glared at her, after several long moments, Pathfoot's gaze weakened, and she shuffled aside awkwardly. Pebblesong nodded in thanks, and entered the den, after stumbling from Pathfoot shoving him as she went past.

When he entered the den, he could hear Foxkit bouncing around the nest.

But he didn't expect to hear Foxkit say his first words. 'He-hel-lo Pe-pe-pebb-leso-ng!' Pebblesong almost dropped the shrew, startled by the pup's words.

Foxkit bounced around in glee, nearly falling over. Pebblesong put the shrew down, purring loudly. 'Amazing job Glen! I brought this shrew to celebrate!' Foxkit bounced up and down, before leaping on the shrew, pretending to kill it.

They slowly ate the shrew, Pebblesong tearing off small bits for Foxkit to eat.

Quickly, Foxkit fell asleep, tucked deep into Pebblesong's nest.

Pebblesong crept out of the den, careful not to wake the small fox.

He looked around for Fallowwing, and saw her in the middle of the protest in front of Larkstar's den. Pebblesong quickly realized that her kits were by the food pile, looking slightly upset. Pebblesong padded up to them, feeling a little awkward.

'Hey kits! Wanna play with Gl- Uh, Foxkit?' The kits leaped up excitedly, before slowly sitting back down. 'We can't, Momma doesn't want us going near him.' Lightkit meowed, gazing sadly up at Pebblesong. 'Oh, um,' Pebblesong looked over to the protest, then looked back to the kits. 'Well, it could be our little secret, because I'm sure she wouldn't be too, too mad would she? Besides, Foxkit can say a few words now, and I'm sure he would love to meet you.' The kits looked to their mother, who was still in the middle of the protest.

'You're _sure_ she won't get mad?' Deerkit spoke up, stepping towards the Medicine den. 'I- um I am sure.' Pebblesong meowed uncomfortably, hating that he was lying to his sister's kits.

'Well, okay then..' And with that, the four cats padded quickly to the Medicine den. Pebblesong's ears flicked, when he heard a small voice deep within the den.

The kits quickly bounded to the back of the den, and Pebblesong was slightly surprised at how familiar they were to the den, but pushed it to the back of his mind. 'Hi there Foxkit! My name is Lightkit, and this is Deerkit and Honeykit!'

There was a brief silence, and Pebblesong looked into the alcove just in time to see Foxkit open his mouth. 'Hel-hello!' The kits seemed slightly surprised, but Pebblesong found himself purring loudly.

'How about you play moss ball?' Pebblesong said, rolling some moss and pushing it towards the kits with a paw. 'What's mo-mos-moss ball?' Foxkit asked, sniffing the ball cautiously. 'You don't know what moss ball is?!' Lightkit exclaimed loudly, making Foxkit wince slightly.

As the kits explained, Pebblesong looked out of the den, frowning at the cats outside.

 _Why are they so violent towards Glen? Do they not trust Larkstar's opinion?_ Pebblesong looked back into the den again, and saw Lightkit gently know the moss ball towards Foxkit, who leaped excitedly at it. His aim was a little off, and he barreled into Deerkit, and she squeaked in surprise. 'Sor-sorry!' Foxkit apologized quickly, and Deerkit nodded. Before Foxkit could reach for the ball again, Honeykit was already on it, swiping it into her mouth and bounding away, tail waving tauntingly.

'Hey! That's not fair!' Lighkit squealed, racing after his sister, Foxkit and Deerkit in tow.

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I just need to give a little shout out to Skystar5 for the advise! Take some cookies my dear friend! OOOO**

 **I will probably be rewriting some chapters later, so be sure to be tuned in for that!**

 **Also, do you guys think I should redo the old chapters before posting new ones? Or should I continue uploading at this pace. If I do edit the old ones first, I would upload every second Saturday instead of every week.**

 **Review if I should!**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review and have a nice morning/afternoon/evening!**

 **Bye!**

 **o/ *Waves***

 **P.S to Skystar5, I write with (') because I have read more books with (') than books with (")**


	19. Chapter 19

Pebblesong watched the kits and pup dash away, he felt his heart warming at the sight. He sighed, looking over his shoulder to the protest. The cats were crowding around Larkstar's den again. Except now there was a sandy cat near the entrance. Pebblesong squinted slightly, and quickly realized that Fallowwing was about to go into the leader's den.

" _She can't do that!"_ Pebblesong sprang up, prepared to go talk his sister out of it, but quickly remembered that her kits were in his den, and he couldn't leave them alone.

He sat down slowly, and looked back to the playing kits. Foxkit was on top of Lightkit, pinning him down, reaching for the moss ball that was a few inches away from his paw. Honeykit swept it up, but tripped over Deerkit's paw. The moss ball landed with a bounce on the kit's head, and she squeaked.

In flash, Foxkit was off of Lightkit, reaching once more for the moss ball. He closed his jaws around it, and quickly turned, nearly running into Lightkit, who had crept up behind him. Foxkit jumped, startled by the kit, but didn't drop the ball.

Lightkit jumped at the pup, and Foxkit reared up, stretching out on instinct. Lightkit yowled in surprise and slipped, falling on to his back. Foxkit landed lightly on his feet, and sped away to the patient den, Deerkit and Honeykit following him.

Pebblesong stood and padded over to Lightkit, who was still laying on his back, breathing hard. 'You okay there buddy?' Lightkit nodded, and turned over, on his stomach now. 'I didn't know that Foxkit was that big,' Lightkit pressed his ears back, 'that was scary.' Pebblesong looked to the patient den, where he could hear the others squabbling over the moss ball.

'You don't need to worry Lightkit, Foxkit wouldn't hurt you.' Pebblesong said to the kit, who was looking to the den as well. 'Hey, um, I think your mom wants you to go to bed soon, how about you call your sisters out?' Lightkit's tail drooped, but still, he padded to the den. Pebblesong could hear the kits whining, and after a moment, Foxkit merrily led the kits out of the den. 'May-maybe we can play again tomorrow?' Foxkit said to Pebblesong, he jumped, surprised at how the small pup could speak so clearly now.

'Oh, um, I'll consider it.' Pebblesong meowed, watching the kits perk up.

Before Pebblesong could do anything, the kits whisked off, bouncing towards the Nursery.

 _ ***Three days have passed, the clan's yowls have calmed to angry mutters. Larkstar has not yet left his den, until now.***_

'Has he come out to apologize?'  
'Maybe he's just hungry, no one has brought him prey right?'  
'Fox heart, hiding in his den.'

The whispers quieted as Larkstar padded up to the Announcer, from just a few days in his den, he looked terrible, his fur ruffled and untidy, his eyes looked slightly sunken in, and his paws dragged.

He was clearly demoralized, taking every insult to heart. A few cats started muttering again, whispering to their group.

'Oh, I feel bad for him now, I didn't think he would get so.. upset.'  
'I should have brought _some_ prey at least, he looks like crowfood.'  
'I hope he thought over keeping the fox, I kinda hope we do keep him, could be useful to the clan.'

Larkstar sat, then clan hushed immediately, waiting expectantly. He sighed once, before he leaned down, speaking into the hollow trunk. 'I, have to apologize, for putting such trauma on the clan, but I would like to think that the clan is more accepting.' He looked to the cats in disappointment.

'Let me explain better, My duties are to aid the clan in every way, having a fox, on our side, to make him think like a Warrior.' He paused, taking a deep breath, 'We of course, would need to,' He searched for the word, 'tame, him. I had planned this from when he first came in, I would like the clan to know, that it with good intentions that I allowed this fox in. I would like to hold a vote throughout the clan,' Mummers broke out from the cats below, curious.

'You may vote whether to keep the fox, or to bring him to the border, and kill him outside the clans.' A few cats gasped, alarmed at the drastic choice.  
'We will set up the vote to be anonymous, my den with will hold two circles, one is to keep the fox, the other, to kill. We will each have a stone, and place it in circle, casting your vote.'

And with that, Larkstar leapt off the trunk, and padded towards his den to set up the circles, and gather stones for everyone.

'What are you going to vote?'  
'I dunno, I don't want the fox in our clan, but I don't want it killed so viciously, you know?'  
'I think I'll vote to keep him, like Larkstar said, he would be a powerful asset towards the clan.'

Cats lined up in front of his den, each holding pebbles and rocks in their mouths.  
The line dwindled slowly, each cat taking their time, thinking over their decision seriously. 'What are you going to vote Lightkit?' A small voice asked, hidden in the middle of the line, making a few cats look back in irritation. 'I'm going to vote to keep him, because why would we kill him! I just don't understand grownups.' Quickly, the voice was identified as Deerkit, with Lightkit, Grasskit, and Honeykit behind her.

'I'm going to vote to keep him too!'  
'I second that!'  
'Where did you learn that phrase Lightkit?'  
'Fallowwing says that sometimes, have you really never heard it before?'  
'No, though I'll listen more closely!'  
'What do you vote Grasskit?' Deerkit interrupted, catching the white kit off-guard. 'Oh, I'm voting stay, we don't want to kill our friend!'  
Deerkit turned away, satisfied with the answer, and quickly discovered that she was next in line.

'Ooh! I'm next! I'm kinda nervous, to be honest, though I don't know why, I'm just placing a pebble in a circle.' Deerkit gasped slightly, a small cloud of breath disappeared quickly. 'What if Larkstar didn't mark the circles, and I put it in the wrong one?' Deerkit glanced around anxiously. 'I'm sure he did Deerkit.' Grasskit meowed behind her, making Deerkit startle.

'Oh here I go!' Deerkit squeaked, padding past the cat that had just left the den, she couldn't remember his name, but knew he was an Elder.. Inside, it was warm, and Deerkit paused just inside relishing from the heat emitting from inside, she waited for her eyes to adjust. When they did, she was pleasantly surprised by the decor. There were two rabbit hides in the nest, making it softer than feathers, there was a dried sprig of lavender in the corner, making it smell like spring had just arrived.

Near the nest, were two circles, scratched into the dirt. one had the crude image of a fox under it, with jagged lines across it's flank. Under the circle next to it, was another image of a fox, just as crude, appearing to be lounging in sunshine.

The circles had around a even amount of stones in them, and Deerkit's eyes widened slightly. She moved quickly to the peaceful circle, and placed her stone in the center, she hurried out, suddenly unnerved by the den.

A few moments passed before Lightkit padded past her. 'That wasn't so bad, I do hope that those other cats behind you vote good.' Deerkit meowed to Grasskit and Honeykit as she passed them, towards the Nursery again. It was getting colder and colder, and now she could see her breath constantly. She fluffed up her fur, glad for her dark pelt.

Deerkit glanced to the Medicine den, and could see Pebblesong moving inside, she could also faintly see Foxkit, bouncing around him. " _Oh my gosh! He's already as big as us! How fast do foxes grow?_ " She thought, surprised by his size.

Deerkit looked away, and her eye caught on a sandy pelt, her mother was at the back of the line, holding a stone the size of Deerkit's paw. 'Hi Mama! Do you what you're going to vote for?' She asked, sitting next to the sandy cat. 'I do, but you aren't supposed to know, you silly goose.' She meowed, making Deerkit giggle slightly.

'I didn't know that, oops.'  
'Well you do know now, did you already vote?'  
'Yeah,' She paused, 'Could I tell you what my vote is?' She looked up at Fallowwing sheepishly.  
'Of course, if you want to so bad.' Fallowwing replied, a warm smile on her lips.

'I don't want Foxkit to go, so I voted stay, he's just a baby, so I wouldn't like being left alone outside the clans either.' Deerkit said, somewhat confused by her own words. 'What I mean, is that I wouldn't want to be in his place.' Fallowwing stood there for a moment, deep in thought. 'Oh, alright. I need to move ahead, go back to the Nursery before you catch a cold!' Fallowwing said suddenly, flicking her tail to touch Deerkit's nose.

'Okay Mama!' Deerkit padded away, seeing her siblings and Grasskit entering the Nursery.

 ** _*The votes were cast. Now, Larkstar is counting them, placing his stones among the others. When he emerges, the fate of our dear Foxkit shall be decided.*_**

The clan was holding it's breath, waiting anxiously for Larkstar to appear. Foxkit was sitting on the announcer, next to where Larkstar would sit. He was shooed up there by Heatherbloom, but he wasn't told why he had to sit and wait.

Foxkit was nervous, unsure what Larkstar would announce. He had only heard some of his speech, but only the apology to the clan, but before he could hear more, Pebblesong shooed him away from the entrance.

The clan broke out in hushed whispers and mummers, Larkstar had just appeared, padding up to the tree. From the few minutes in there, he had tidied himself up a bit, his fur was smooth and shiny, and he walked with a boosted confidence. His eyes were still sunken in slightly, but they were bright. It was as if he had just gotten a full night's sleep.

Larkstar leapt onto the Announcer, and Foxkit jarred slightly from the log shifting from his weight. Larkstar flicked his tail, indicating for Foxkit to stand. He bent down, readying to speak. Foxkit stood, questions in his gaze.

'I have counted the votes, and I am happy to say that Foxkit here,' He looked back to the fox, who's eyes gleamed in the pale light, then turned back to the clan.. 'is going to stay.'  
Half of the clan cheered, some stood, and half said nothing.

Foxkit was very confused. " _Why would they vote to keep me here? I thought I was staying, and was going to move to the Nursery soon._ " He thought.

'Congrats, Foxkit, we will move you to the Nursery soon. Maybe tomorrow.' Larkstar turned towards the fox, and Foxkit let out a happy chirp.

Foxkit leapt down from the Announcer, stumbling on his large paws. 'Hey Foxkit! You won! I voted for you because I wouldn't want you to die now would I! And I don't think you would want to die either! I-' Deerkit padded up to hm, rambling. She was interrupted by Foxkit. 'What do you mean die? I didn't even get to find out why you voted.' He said confused, albeit mad.

The kits looked surprised, glancing at each other. After a long moment, Lightkit spoke, stepping closer slightly. 'Um, Larkstar held a vote on whether we would let you stay here, or-um- ki-kill y-you.'

 _"Kill me? Why would they want to do that? I just want to help!"_

'Oh.' Was all Foxkit said, and the five of them sat in a uncomfortable silence, until Honeykit broke it, changing the topic. 'Hey, uh, at least you get to stay! We should go play moss ball! Or we could play tag, or any game you would like to play.' She finished shyly, looking up at Foxkit through her small lashes.

'Um, maybe tag? I don't know what it is, I've never heard of it.' Foxkit said slightly awkward. The kits looked to each other, awed that he hadn't heard of the game. _"It's not my fault I haven't played before.."_

'We'll teach you! Basically, you chase everyone that's playing, and someone is "it" and "it" is the one that chases everyone, and everyone else is running away!' Lightkit spoke quickly, words jumbling together.

'Who's i-' Foxkit was cut off by a chorus of 'Not it!' by the kits in front of him. They quickly scrambled away, slipping slightly on the hard earth.

'No fair! That's cheating!' Foxkit yelled to their backs, slipping after them.

The kits spread out like a wave, rippling in all directions. Foxkit raced after Honeykit, who was closest to him. She squeaked when she realized she was being chased. She ran faster, sliding around cats and rocks, and jumped over a small puddle. After a moment, she tried to slow Foxkit, she turned suddenly, sliding under the Announcer, Foxkit paused, then turned, hoping to cut her off.

Honeykit saw him coming and sped past, Foxkit turned, missing her by a whisker. Foxkit raced after her, realizing she would turn around a boulder, trying to throw him off. She started the turn, and without really thinking, Foxkit jumped, landing on the boulder, paws slipping on it's smooth surface. Honeykit squeaked in surprise, and slipped on the hard ground, skidding for a moment.

When she slowed, she was beside Fallowwing, who had just watched her with a bemused look. 'Oops! Sorry Honeykit!' Foxkit said, jumping down from the rock, padding up to her. 'Oh, and Honeykit, you're "it"' He said as he poker her with his tail.

He raced away, waving his tail tauntingly. 'No faiir! Cheater!' She called after him, slowly falling farther and farther back.

Honeykit slowed to a stop, out of breath. 'I- didn't think-you were-so fast!' She called to him. By now, he was on the other side of the camp, slipping behind a few rocks.

She panted, and looked around. She was in the very center of camp, only s few cats were around, mostly the Elders and a few Warriors sunning themselves in the pale light. Honeykit spotted a shiny white tail peeking out from behind the Nursery. She stalked forwards, until she was a few tail lengths away.

She jumped, flying through the air. At first, she thought she had missed, but when she landed, she heard a hiss to her right. 'You're it!' She sped away before Grasskit could untangle from the den.

'Aww! I was so hidden!' Grasskit pulled herself free, shaking her pelt out.

She glanced around, hoping she could catch a least one cat. She realized that Foxkit and Honeykit were on the other side of the clearing, and she probaby wouldn't be able to keep up to both of them, so she cast her gaze else where, searching for a dark pelt.

She eventually found Deerkit hiding behind the fresh kill pile, hoping her dark pelt would hide her. Unfortunatly for her, she was only slightly hidden. Grasskit raced forwards, jumping over the fresk kill pit, landing on Deerkit's back. She hissed in surprise, and jumped up, throwing Grasskit off of her. 'That scared me! Don't do that again!' Deerkit whined, but said it to open air. Grasskit was sprinting towards Foxkit and Honeykit, trying to escape getting tagged again.

Deerkit ran across the clearing, hoping to catch one of them.

 _ ***The evening continued very simularly in this manner. Kits and pup alike, chasing each other across the clearing.***_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So sorry for not uploading last week. I've been very busy lately, and haven't had much access to a computer.  
**

 **Updates may become sporadic, I'm going to be doing cadets, (Google 'Canadian Cadets' if you don't know what I mean. ) and swimming lessons.**

 **Very busy! I'll try writing a few chapters while I have the chance, and edit the other ones too.**

 **Thanks for your patience!**

 **Bye!**

 **o/ *Waves***


	20. Chapter 20

***Days pass, the Gathering approaches, and with it came a tense air through the camp.***

Ivyleaf padded through the camp entrance, carrying two mice in between her teeth. They had been easy kills, though hunting grew more difficult with each day, as Leafbare was almost upon the clans.

She set the mice down in the freshkill pile, noting it was almost full for the day, before padding quickly to the Warrior's den, hoping she could warm herself before her next shift. Her breath danced in clouds in the air around her, watching it dissipate. She shivered, fluffing her fur out. The den was barely any warmer, and few cats currently in it, having most hunting. The nests had been pushed together, in a far corner, and the cats there huddled for warmth.

Leafbare in Windclan was difficult, many cats had nearly died from the cold, there was barely any shelter against the snow and icy winds.

Ivyleaf plopped down in a nest near the center of the clump, cats stirring slightly, before returning to their original position. Wrapping her tail close to her nose. She peered through the thick roots making up a one of the walls. The clan was almost completely empty, most cats were hunting, but would return soon, before it would start snowing. Ivyleaf cast her eyes towards the Nursery. Several furry blurs bounced near it. Foxkit had been moved to the Nursery, and the kits had been ecstatic, often sneaking out of their own nests to join Foxkit's near empty one.

Neither of the queens had opted to let Foxkit into their nests, still concerned of his origin.  
Ivyleaf huffed in amusement, before closing her eyes, hoping to fall asleep quickly to escape the cold.

'I win!' Lightkit yowled, jumping to his feet. He was on a tall boulder, with a moss ball haning in his teeth. Foxkit had thrown it up there by accident, from being startled, it was a complete accident, but Foxkit still felt guilty. They had decided to race, who ever got the moss ball picked from the freshkill pile first. 'Aww, I was so close!' Honeykit whined, but she was smiling. She slid down the rock, and flopped onto her back.

'But not close enough!' Lightkit gloated, leaping down from the boulder and joining his sister. Foxkit and Deerkit quickly joined them, plopping down.

'Remind me to never climb again.' Deerkit panted, unused to climbing. 'Don't climb ever again.' Foxkit joked. His voice had grown more confident, and his accent was fading bit by bit every day, though still thick with the words of fox. 'I meant _later_ Foxkit!' She swatted him with a paw, making him chuckle.

As they recovered from their climb, cats had begun to trickle into the camp, feet dragging, tired from their trip.

After a little while, all the cats in the clan had returned from hunting and other various tasks. Foxkit dozed, basking in the weak sunlight. His fur was thicker than the cats, so he wasn't as bothered by the cold. Slowly, he fell asleep, a content feeling burrowed deep in his chest.

 _ ***The day wore on slowly, the sun slowly starting to set.**_ *

Foxkit was roused by a paw on his flank. 'What is it?' He muttered, barely discernible through his half asleep state and his thick accent. 'You need to get yourself proper, Larkstar is gong to Apprentice you.' Foxkit's was still for a moment, processing the words, before his eyes shot open. 'What?' He said, sitting up abruptly, searching for the cat that had woken him. Ivyleaf was a few steps away, watching him in amusement.

'A Apprentice sweetheart, make yourself presentable.' Ivyleaf turned, padding off to sit next to Larkstar.  
Foxkit hastily licked his fur, smoothing it down and pulling specks of dirt and moss from it. He glanced up, noting that his friends were doing the same, hoping to be clean before Ivyleaf called them again.

Larkstar cleared his throat, making cats look up. They hadn't noticed him jump up to the Announcer. 'Today, I am Apprenticing the current kits in the clan.' Cheers went up, but a few cats looked to Foxkit, suspicion in their gazes. Foxkit quickly looked away, upset.

Larkstar gestured with his tail for them to sit below him, under the tree. As they did so, the clan gathered, happy mummers from some, angry whispers from others.

'Today, these to-be Warriors, will start their lives, and we have the honor of guiding them.' Larkstar looked to a short grey cat near the back of the crowd. 'Meadowfur, I grant thee the honor of teaching Lightkit. Show him the ways of being a Warrior.' He looked down to Lightkit, who was fidgeting in excitement. 'Lightkit, as of now, you shall be known as Lightpaw, untill you have been Granted.' Lightpaw bowed his head, keeping it down.

Larkstar looked to a brown cat in the very center of the clan cats, and called down to him. 'Flyfoot, I grant thee the honor of teaching Honeykit. Show her the ways of being a Warrior.' He looked to Honeykit, slightly surprised at how calm she was.

'Honeykit, as of now, you shall be known as Honeypaw, untill you have been Granted' She bowed her head, matching her brother.

Deerkit excitedly scanned the crowd, wondering who her mentor will be. Several curious gazes swept over her, Grasskit and Foxkit.

'Skyeye, I grant thee the honor of teaching Deerkit. Show her the ways of being a Warrior.' Deerkit watched the light grey cat in front of her, tail twitching in excitement.

'Deerkit, as of now, you will be known as Deerpaw, until you have been Granted.' She quickly lowered her head, twitching excitedly. After a moment, the mentors touched their heads, and lead them away.

The clan started muttering, wondering who Grasskit's metor would be, and what Larkstar would do about Foxkit.

Quickly, the clan discovered that Hallowswoop would mentor the white kit. 'Grasskit, as of now, you will be know as Grasspaw, untill you are Granted.' She bowed her head, and was led away quickly.

The clan held it's breath, eager to find out whether Foxkit would be mentored. 'Ivyleaf, I grant thee the honor of teaching Foxkit. Show him the ways of being a Warrior.' Protests broke out, but Larkstar ignored them. 'Foxkit, as of now, you will be known as Foxpaw, until you are Granted.' Foxpaw lowered his head, feeling cats gaze burn on his thick fur.

Ivyleaf padded up to the pup cautiously, glancing at the cats around her. Some had angry stares, while some wore merry expressions. Others just didn't care. _"I wish I had that attitude._ " Ivyleaf thought, turning back to the pup. He was already almost as big as her, surprising her slightly.

She touched his head gently, and turned, beckoning him with her tail.

They hurried out of the entrance, and caught up with the other Apprentices quickly. 'Wow! Can you believe we're Apprentices? I can't, it seems like yesterday when we were three months old! But now we're six!' Foxkit could hear Deerpaw speaking excitedly.  
'I'm so excited! Oh hi Fox _paw_! Isn't it so weird to be called a _paw_? I think it's kinda weird.' Deerkit meowed, finally noticing Foxpaw behind her. After a few minutes of talking and walking, Meadowfur stopped, and the new Apprentices quieted, eagerly watching her.

'So, today we're going to go through the territory. Tomorrow we're going to train, then hunt. We will be repeating this until you can hunt and defend yourselves. Make sure you _stay aler_ t.' With her last words, she started them all in the eyes, making them shift, uncomfortable.

She turned, and started striding off, making the small cats scramble to keep up.

The other mentors fell in behind them, talking amongst themselves. The Apprentices gazed in wonder, even though it was just the moor, they had never been outside the camp like this.

They went through the moors, barely getting back before nightfall. By the time they were back, the five of them were dragging their feet from exhaustion. They started to head to the Nursery, but quickly realized they would be staying in the den next to it. The Apprentice den had been building up dust from being unused for so long.

Foxpaw plopped down in a nest near the entrance, too tired to continue farther in. His friends quickly joined him, forming a haphazard circle of nests around the cub.

He shifted, curling into a tight ball, hoping to keep some of his warmth with him. Even _he_ was cold

He let out a content sigh, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Like it? Sorry for that late upload, I'll make sure I'm on time next time!**

 **Review any thoughts!**

 **Bye!**

 **o/ *Waves***


	21. Chapter 21

Foxpaw stretched, and blinked sleepily, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. It was noon, the sun bearing down on the clan with weak rays. Foxpaw lay there for several moments, relishing in the heat of his nest. He looked around the den, confused at the several nest around him, before jerking awake, remembering the previous day.

Foxpaw looked to the sleeping cats around him. They were slowly staring to stir, but jerked awake when Foxpaw jumped up, yelling loudly. 'Guys wake up! We need to get to training! We overslept! Wake up! Wake up!' Foxpaw bound through their nests, jostling the cats awake.

'I'm up! I'm up! Stop jumping on me!' Deerpaw protested, pushing the distressed fox away.

'Guys! We're already late! Get up get up get up!' Foxpaw bounced around once more, and stopped when the Apprentices clambered to their feet sleepily.

Lightpaw was the last to climb to his feet, blinking his eyes rapidly. He startled awake when Deerpaw stumbled into him, almost knocking the small white tom over. 'Hey be careful! I'm still half asleep!'

'Sorry! But Foxpaw is right! We need to get to the training alcove before our mentors get there!' The Apprentices hurried to the Warriors den, hoping to catch their mentors before they left. To their dismay, the older cats had already left to the training alcove.

They raced across the dry grass, swiftly exiting the camp. When they had toured the territory yesterday, the alcove was one of the first things they had been shown, and their mentors had anticipated them sleeping in, so they made sure the new Apprentices remembered the location until they could recite where it was by heart.

Foxpaw counted the hills and ponds around them, remembering a trick Ivyleaf had taught them to help remember where the alcove was. The Apprentices came upon three squat hills quickly, and in the center was the training alcove, small ponds sprinkled throughout, with five annoyed cats in the center.

'Sor-Sorry we're late.' Honeypaw panted, trying to catch her breath from the long sprint.

Flyfoot's eyes held pity, but when Skyeye spoke, it was anything but. 'I am disappointed in you all, this is your second day, and already you're sleeping in.' The Apprentices bowed their heads, upset at themselves. 'We're sorry, it won't happen again.' Grasspaw muttered, eyes glued to the ground. 'It's alright, but you're going to need to train extra hard to make up for all this lost time.' Skyeye said, padding a little bit away.

The Apprentices looked up, excitement shining in their eyes. Flyfoot stepped up next to Skyeye, and sunk into a small stance, tucking her feet directly under her and her tail sticking straight up. 'This is a defensive position,' She said, getting into the lesson straight away. 'You use it only when you are about to run away, me and Flyfoot will show you how.'

The Apprentices watched in awe as the older cats acted out a scene. Flyfoot kept in the position she had shown them, while Skyeye had pulled herself up to her full height. Quick as an snake, she jumped, aiming to land on the smaller cat's back. But even faster, Flyfoot pushed down hard with her feet, pushing against the cold hard ground. She pushed up into Skyeye, knocking her away. Flyfoot sprinted a short distance away, before returning to the Apprentices.

'At that point, you run away, and hope to get more cats to help, because battling alone can be _very_ dangerous, and if you can, avoid it.' Flyfoot meowed, tail curling around her paws. 'Now you will practice with each other, taking turns. Foxpaw, I would suggest battling with Ivyleaf, as you are bigger than the other Apprentices.' She said bluntly, looking the fox up and down, unimpressed.

The cats lined up, and clumsily pulled into the stance that had been shown. Their mentors correcting them by tapping at their feet until they were pointing the right way.

Foxpaw stood in front of Ivyleaf, nearly to her shoulder. He pulled himself into a small ball, and moved his feet to poke out of his coarse belly fur, like he'd seen with Flyfoot.

His tail wasn't as long as the other Apprentices, but he raised it anyway, fur blowing gently in the breeze. Ivyleaf corrected his head position, before standing in front of him again. The relationship between them was tense and awkward, and they had barely spoken to one another, unlike Foxpaw's friends, who were constantly asking questions.

After a moment, Ivyleaf prepared her stance, and meowed quietly, just loud enough for him to hear, even with his large ears, he had to strain to hear her. 'I'm going to leap, and when I do, make sure you remember the running part, go to the bulrushes behind me, okay?' He nodded, careful not to ruin his position. The other mentors had already done a practice round by now, and were re-positioning the cats, as they hadn't succeeded.

The pair were farther away from the rest, as they didn't want Foxpaw to barrel into the other Apprentices. Almost without warning, Ivyleaf jumped, Foxpaw could only tell a second before, by seeing her muscles tense, and tail fly out.

Foxpaw waited a moment, and pushed up, just as she was about to land on his back. He could feel her claws come out on instinct, pulling on his coarse fur. He pushed against the ground again, and she tumbled off him as he went flying away to the bulrushes. But, having never seen any, he flew right through them, and only realized that there was water under him when it was too late.

He landed with a large splash, scaring the few ducks in the shallow pond away. He came up sputtering, blinking mud out of his eyes to watch as the bulrushes swayed, revealing Grasspaw, who was holding back her laughter. She had a few smears of dirt on her fur, showing how many times she had failed. Obviously she had succeeded this time.

'Are you okay? Did you not know that bulrushes grow in water?' She could barely hold in her giggles through the sentence, and was laughing hysterically by the end.

Foxpaw glared at her, trying to pull his feet out of the soft mud. After a moment, one popped free, completely covered in the brown gunk.

Lightpaw appeared beside Grasspaw, and burst out laughing at the wet fox. 'Sor-sorry, but you look so funny!' He choked out, and gestured wildly at the fox.

By the time he had gotten his next paw out, Honeypaw and Deerpaw had come up next to Lightpaw and Grasspaw. Their mentors appeared soon after, and scolded the cats for not helping Foxpaw out of the pond. Ivyleaf appeared last, and watched as Hallowswoop waded through the mud to help Foxpaw release his last foot from the murky brown goo.

Foxpaw shook himself out, promptly spraying his young friends. He laughed as they jerked back, startled.

'Okay, okay, back to training.' Ivyleaf meowed at the cats, and led Foxpaw back to their original spot. 'Why did you let Hallowswoop help me, and not you?' Foxpaw asked, breaking the silence as he reset his stance. Ivyleaf was silent for a moment, and got into her own position before bluntly saying, 'I thought he might as well do it, if he was already in.' She quickly counted down, startling Foxpaw.

She leapt, and Foxpaw jumped prematurely, his head crashing into Ivyleaf's chin. He felt a sudden pain, before stumbling to the ground, he tried to recover, but she had leapt on him, keeping him from getting up. 'Ow.' He muttered, and pulled himself up when she stepped off him. Foxpaw could see a little blood on Ivyleaf's lips, when he stared, Ivyleaf noticed and turned away, hiding her mouth from view.

'Are you okay? Did you bite your tongue when I hit you? Should we go get Pebblesong?' Foxpaw asked, concerned. 'No, We can continue, I'll be fine.' She replied, wiping the blood from her mouth with a paw.

Foxpaw gave her a look, but she stared back at him, until he looked away, feeling awkward.

'Get in position, when you master it, we'll move on.' Foxpaw begrudgingly sank down to his paws, belly fur pushed nearly flat against the ground.

He watched in concern as more blood flowed through her lips, but didn't say anything as they went through the exercise again and again. The sun was starting to go down by the time the Appentices were allowed to take a break. They lay in the grass, relishing at it's near to none softness compared to the worn down dirt in the center of the training alcove.

Their mentors had said that they would be training in the dark, at least until the moon was up. The scared Foxpaw a bit, and even though he knew the only thing that could actually hurt them, would be another fox.

He mulled that over. Why would the other foxes be so mean? Why wouldn't they join the clans like he did? He frowned, remembering that the cats had been reluctant to accept him into the clan. They had even planned on _killing_ him.

But maybe if he told the other foxes to not attack the cats, the clan would like him more? It would be difficult, since he hadn't learned much Fox Speak, and being taken from his den so young didn't help, seeing as nonethe clan knew Fox Speak.

Maybe he could try to learn more of it? But where would he find a kind enough fox to help, and how would he ask it if he didn't know the words?

Foxpaw thought and thought, hoping to have a plan before the break ended, but sadly, he didn't. He pulled himself up, and quickly forgot about his plan when Ivyleaf plopped herself down in front of the Apprentices.

'You've all mastered the defensive position, which I'm impressed with, and now you will learn the offensive position, remember, _keep your claws in._ We don't want any injuries.' She stared at Foxpaw as she said that, making him look down in shame.

He hadn't meant to hurt her! If anything it was her fault for not warning him. But on the other hand, an opponent wouldn't warn him. He guessed he should say sorry anyway, after they were done training.

This time, Ivyleaf demonstrated with Hallowswoop, who was a good head taller than her. 'We're going to assume that you will have a bigger opponent, so we'll teach you this move.' She turned to Hallowswoop, and he quickly went into an offensive stance. Ivyleaf pressed her body to the ground, spreading out as far as she could. Her tail lay flat against the ground, and when Hallowswoop lunged forward, she pulled all her limbs close, and dashed under the large tom, and turned, jumping onto Hallowswoop's back.

He shook his fur out, hoping to throw the small cat from his back, but to no avail, she was lifting her paws in such a way, it was like she was walking on a log, he was moving and she wasn't. Hallowswoop tried a different tactic, and moved close to the ground about to roll onto his back to crush her. But Ivyleaf anticipated that, and she jumped to the ground, and moved to rake her paw against Hallowswoop's soft belly fur.

'That is how you show him he should leave, by giving him a near fatal wound. We teach this so early in training, because you never know when we will get attacked.' Ivyleaf meowed, moving to help the large brown tom up.

Foxpaw was going up against Hallowswoop, being the largest Apprentice. After that, he would be the larger cat for Grasspaw.

Foxpaw lined up with the large long haired cat, and pressed to the ground like Ivyleaf had done. He didn't quite stretch out all the way, because Ivyleaf was smaller than him when he stretched. He nodded and Hallowswoop lunged, just like with Ivyleaf.

Foxpaw pulled in fast, leaving claw marks in the hard ground. He threw himself forward, aiming to go under Hallowswoop, but put to much power into his paws, and went flying up over the tom, landing on his back. Foxpaw slipped, and his paw got caught in Hallowswoop's long fur, knotting it around his claws.

Hallowswoop startled, sliding on the hard earth for a second before Foxpaw tumbled to the ground, leg twisting into a awkward angle. He felt his teeth clack together as he hit the ground, and felt the air leave his lungs.

Foxpaw stared in horror at his paw, it was twisted at an odd angle with his claws protruding more than they should, blood oozing out between them. It was suspended by Hallowswoop's fur, barely keeping it from getting dislocated.

He pushed himself to his feet as carefully as he could, nearly falling several times. When he finally righted himself, he twisted, moving his leg so it was behind him, before gently pulling it from Hallowswoop and pulling it up to his chest.

It was starting to swell slightly, and his shoulder was sore from being wrenched back suddenly.

Foxpaw noticed Ivyleaf coming up to the pair, and she immediately noticed his paw. 'What happened?' She asked, and Foxpaw explained as quickly as he could without jumbling his words. Ivyleaf studied it for a moment longer before she closed her eyes. 'It doesn't look broken or dislocated, but I think you should sit out until the rest of us are done.' Foxpaw watched her for a moment, watching to see if she was serious. 'B-But I can still train! I swear! Please Ivyleaf! I don't feel any pain!' She shook her head, and instructed the fox to sit and wait beside a pond, and dip his foot in the water.

Foxpaw gasped slightly when his foot was submerged in the water, not expecting the cold. But after a few minutes, the heat he felt in it went away, and he stubbornly took his foot out as soon as Ivyleaf had left.

 ** _*They didn't train much longer, as the wind was getting stronger and Foxpaw's foot was swelling more and more.*_**

Foxpaw limped slowly across the moor, supported by Ivyleaf. She didn't want him to put any pressure on his paw, so he had to awkwardly push against her shoulder. The other cats were in front of him, going slowly as well, exhausted by the long training session. Their mentors were impressed at their stamina, saying it was the longest training session they've ever heard of.

Foxpaw stumbled, tripping over a unseen pebble. Ivyleaf paused, letting Foxpaw right himself. He reluctantly leaned against the cat again, brushing his orange-brown fur against her own. Foxpaw didn't understand why she was so.. what would the word be? Rude? Inconsiderate? Detached? Detached was definitely it, seeing as she would barely look at her Apprentice.

Foxpaw studied her in the dark, she kept her eyes straight ahead, seeming to pretend he wasn't there. She was a very small cat compared to the other cats of the clan. But he could see her muscles rippling underneath her pelt.

Foxpaw focused on walking, pushing farther away from Ivyleaf. Sometimes he would test his paw, but an aching pain would shoot up his leg, and he would be forced to use only three again. When they finally made it to camp, Foxpaw's foot was aching mercilessly. Foxpaw by then was grateful for Ivyleaf, and was leaning heavily on her. His mentor told the others to go to bed, and could sleep in the next day, as they would need to rest their muscles.

She led him to the Medicine den, and had to wake Heatherfoot for her to treat them both. Foxpaw had almost forgotten about her tongue, but he quickly remembered as she licked her lips uncomfortably. The blood had dried around her lips, drying them out and the blood had started to crack, clearly making her uncomfortable. Foxpaw felt guilty for forgetting, and told himself he would be more careful next time.

Foxpaw plopped down in the patient nest, as Heatherbloom looked at Ivyleaf's tongue. It was cut jaggedly across the side, but it was slowly healing already and was sealed by a large scab. Ivyleaf was given a poppy seed, and was then shooed to bed.

Only then did the Medicine cat acknowledge the fox. She didn't say anything, but scowled at his paw, and prodded it roughly. Foxpaw yelped in surprise and pain, pulling his paw away instinctively. Heatherpaw jerked back, slightly startled. Foxpaw watched her, confused at her response.

She quickly recovered, and moved closer, gently poking his paw now. Foxpaw still grimaced, keeping himself from pulling his paw back again. Heatherbloom left without a word, and he could see her disappear into the herb storage.

Foxpaw shuffled, trying to get comfortable in the stiff nest. It had been unused since he was there several days ago, and the grass was dry and sharp. Foxpaw thought over his first training session, and he thought about how his claws had snagged in Hallowswoop's fur. He would need to apologize to him too, recalling the brown tom's fur ripping as he fell.

Foxpaw inspected his paw, and grimaced again at the sight. His claws were still bleeding slightly, but were nearly completely scabbed over, and his shoulder ached from the fall.

Thankfully, Heatherbloom had come back, and gave him a poppy seed for the pain. He gulped it down quickly, but had Heatherbloom started working on his paw before it's numbing qualities had kicked in.

He winced as she pulled his paw straight, and shoved two sticks on either side of his wrist, wrapping the sticks and his paw with a thin wad of spiderweb. Once his wrist was secured, she moved to his sore claws. She cleaned them with a strip of moss soaked in water, them rubbed a stinging paste onto them.

After that, she pushed them gently towards his paw, and he gasped in pain. She paused, and them wrapped his toes tightly in spiderweb, squishing his toes together, but not uncomfortably.

'Don't touch it, don't move it, and don't put any pressure on it. Come back tomorrow at noon.' She said bluntly, and left. He could hear her plop down in her nest heavily.

Foxpaw sighed, and hauled himself up, it was very difficult with his splint, and only having three paws to do it. Yet, he still managed, and by the time he was out the den, the poppy seed was taking affect, and he yawned, stumbling towards the Apprentice den.

He couldn't feel any pain in his paw, and he promptly fell into his nest, leaving grass flying up into the air. He was too tired to care at the moment, and very quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hey hey! I am done! I can be glad to say that this is my longest chapter! *Confetti* Yay! I hope you enjoyed, and please review your thoughts! Before I go, I will be done editing my first chapter. I am happy at how my writing has improved.**

 **Now, I kinda recently got a review about how using a apostrophe ( ' ) is difficult to read, and now I see how, I want to know on whether I should write new and old chapters with quotation marks (") instead. Please review and tell me! If I get three reviews to change it, I will, from here on out! That's all for now!  
**

 **Bye!  
**

 **o/ *Waves***


End file.
